kurake in love
by beby-chan
Summary: Chapter 7 UP! "Kau harus mengalahkan ku dulu, Sasuke!" desisnya. WARNING:OOC, GAJE DE EL EL Mind to R&R... chap baru dengan penulisan berbeda.
1. Chap1: Pertemuan Dua Insan

Haiiiiiii..! minna-san, apa kabar?(basa-basi dikit yah hehehhe)

-Oh ya, karena saya ga tau siapa orang tua Sakura, jadi orang tua nya Tsunade sama Jiraiya aja yah hehehehe.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita liat kisahnya… ^~^…khukhukhukhu….

**Disclaimer** **: **Naruto punya om Masashi Khishimoto…kalo punya aku pasti episode nya tentang SasuSaku semua hahahaha *plak

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 1#**

**^ Pertemuan Dua Insan ^**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Pada pukul setengah tujuh malam, Sasuke baru saja turun dari mobil Jaguar hitam miliknya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia berdiri di depan rumah besar berwarna putih nan legan. Ada sedikit kerutan di wajah nya.  
Maksudnya kerutan diwajah Sasuke itu dia lagi nunjukin tampang BT nya, karena ia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

"Aku ga mau!" Sasuke setengah berteriak pada orang tua nya. Protes

"Jangan membantah Sasuke, jangan kau coba merusaknya. Kami sudah merencanakan ini dari sebelum kau lahir." Ujar Fugaku yakni ayah Sasuke yang sedang marah sambil curhat(?)

"Ayolah Sasuke, memangnya kenapa? Gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu cantik kok, Okasan sudah bertemu dengannya minggu lalu." Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke itu sedang meyakinkan anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak kenal dia dan aku juga tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai, bu!" Sasuke menjelaskan penolakannya seraya membela diri.

"Umur mu kan sudah 23 tahun Sasuke, itu berarti sudah saatnya untukmu bertunangan dan menikah!" jelas Fugaku yang sudah mulai naik darah.

" ... " Sasuke diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau bilang tidak mau, memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih?" Mikoto bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kekasih dengan sikap yang sedingin gunung es itu? Membawa pacar kerumah saja belum pernah." Kakaknya, Itachi angkat bicara.

"DIAM KAU TUKANG IKUT CAMPUR!" Sasuke mulai panas.

"Sudah cukup, pokoknya tidak ada kata 'tidak mau' Sasuke, kita akan ke rumah keluarga _Haruno_ sore ini. Jam lima kita berangkat." Fugaku akhirnya menutup pembicaraan mereka pagi itu. (Mereka sedang berdebat di meja makan pada saat sarapan).

" … " Sasuke pergi meniggalkan meja makan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

RALAT..!

menuju pintu keluar Mansion-nya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mencapai pintu, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Fugaku. "Kau tidak perlu ke kantor hari ini, persiapkan saja dirimu untuk nanti malam."

Sasuke mengendus kesal, lalu berbalik arah ke tangga yang berhiaskan karpet warna merah maroon degan besi tangga tersebut yang berwarna gold menambah kesan mewah rumah tersebut, untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Haaah~ " Fugaku menghela nafas panjang.

_**END FLASH BACK...**_

Lalu seorang pelayan yang sepertinya kepala pelayan di rumah tersebut menghampiri kelarga Uchiha itu.

"Selamat sore tuan dan nyonya Uchiha." sapa pelayan itu dengan sangat sopan. Berhubung pelayan tersbut belum mengenal Sasuke maka ia hanya memberi senyuman padanya.

"Sore Kurenai." Mikoto membalas dengan senyuman hangat andalannya.

"Tuan dan nyonya Haruno sudah menunggu di dalam," kata pelayan yang bernama Kurenai itu, "mari ikuti saya." lanjutnya lagi sembari mempersilahkan para Uchiha itu masuk.

Lalu mereka di persilahkan duduk di ruang keluarga Haruno itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan masih di dominsi dengan warna putih, sama seperti yang dilihat dari luar tadi. Dengan pajangan guci-guci besar dan lukisan-lukisan kuno yang antik. Sofanya berwarna merah yang bergaya modern ala tahun 2009, dengan karpet besar yang berwarna senada dengan sofa, Menambahkan kesan kesunyian rumah tersebut, walaupun pemilik rumahnya benar-benar brisik. Dan tidak lama kemudian muncul-lah orang yang di tunggu-tunggu, Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Maaf ya lama menunggu." sapa Tsunade pada mahluk-mahluk di ruangan itu.

"Ah tidak kok, ia kan Fugaku? Khukhukkhu…" jawab Mikoto dan bertanya kepada suaminya sambil tertawa ala Okasan pejabat yang lagi ngegosip.

"Hn…" respon Fugaku singkat. Biasalah Uchiha gitu, harus jaga imej di mana pun berada, bahkan di depan calon besan sekalipun.

"Hahaha Fugaku dan Mikoto apa kabar heh?" Jiraiya dengan girang menyambut kedua tamunya, "ugh…" pria itu meringis memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba diberi jitakan yang indah karena suara tertawanya yang menggelegar bak petir itu.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum menyaksikannya. Sasuke? Sweatdroop.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiraiya.

"Oh iya, ini Sasuke anakku. Tampan kan? Ayo beri salam Sasuke." tanya Mikoto dan memerintah Sasuke.

"Hn, salam kenal." Sasuke menjawab dengan gaya khasnya dan menunduk sopan.

"Woho Sasuke apa kabar?" tanya Jiraiya pada Sasuke dengan cengar cengir gak jelas.

_BLETAK_

Jitakan indah Tsunade kembali mendarat dikepala Jiraiya. *gak ada kapok-kapok nya tuh tua bangka*

"Kau sudah besar ya Sasuke." Tsunade mengusap rambut emo Sasuke sekilas dan kembali ke topic pembicaraan. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang menampakkan wajah sedikit(?) bingung.

"Hm? Memangnya bibi pernah melihatku saat aku kecil?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Belum pernah sih, tapi tidak penting juga kan. Hohohohoho… " jawab Tsunade yang sekarang sudah ikut aliran Mikoto, yaitu ketawa ala Okasan pejabat yang lagi ngegosip.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa sweatdroop mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya cengo melihat kelakuan para kolot itu seraya membatin :

_'Bisa gila gue kalo harus ngadepin mertua yang antic kaya gini tiap hari.'_ Yah kira-kira seperti itu lah...

Setelah ramai selama dua menit (?) dengan obrolan mereka yang gak penting banget itu, Fugaku mulai bertanya.

"Oh ia, di mana anakmu?" tanya-nya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar juga, aku hampir lupa," jawab Jiraiya.

"Kita terlalu asik mengobrol sih, hohohohoho... " sahut Mikoto.

"Shizune!" teriakTsunade memanggil pelayan pribadi anaknya.

Kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan ke ruang keluarga tersebut dengan berseragam lengkap yang rapih ala pembantu-pembantu orang tajir, dengan rambut warna coklat sebahu.

"Ya Tsunade-sama?" jawab pelayan yang bernama Shizune itu.

"Apa Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Tsunade padanya.

'J_adi namanya Sakura ya?, nama yang manis, tapi aku yakin 100% pasti kelakuan dan sifatnya sama seprti orang tuanya ini.' S_asuke membatin.

"Tadi saya sudah menghubunginya, nona bilang ia dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai." Shizune menjelaskan pada Tsunade. Lalu terdengar suara pintu gerbang kediaman itu terbuka, "sepertinya nona sudah datang, saya permisi dulu." lanjut Shizune

"Suruh dia segera kemari yah." Jiraiya berkata sesaat sebelum Shizune keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baik." ngguknya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara slowmotion, dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berkulit putih mulus bagai porselen dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan rambut berwarna merah muda sepunggung, dan tidak lupa juga ada poni yang menghiasi dahinya yang lebar itu. Yah tidak salah lagi gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Mari kita lihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kaku pada sosok tersebut, dan mulut nya sedikit nge-Open. Hanya ada satu kata dalam batin Sasuke saat ini…

"_Cantik."._

_._

_._

_._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Whoooaaa…_ akhir nya selesai juga chapter satu.  
Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo masih ada kesalahan typo atau penjelasan yang kurang ato ceritanya gaje..hehehehe

Belum ada adegan sasusaku nya, mungkin chapter depan udah mulai ada. Semoga kalian suka.  
Walau bagaimanapun juga kritik dan sarannya akan selalu ku terima dengan senang hati n_n

Sakura: Kok udah beres sie nih capter? gw belom buka mulut sama sekali.

Me: Tenang Sakura, chappy depan pasti lo bakal banyak omong.

Sakura: Ok deh siiiiii~p beby-chan u are my best friend.

Me: Ia donk…hehehehe.

Sasuke: Tuhkan bener pikiran gw sifatnya gak jauh beda sama orang tua nya yang aneh itu.

Sakura: Hm~?kau bilang apa Sasuke?( ngasi tatapan setan).

Sasuke: apa?(pura-pura ga liat).

Me: kejadian selanjutnya di sensor aja ya..coz mereka bedua udah pada berantem pake kata-kata kasar yang tidak baik didengar…hehehehe (padahal author takut gara"ngeliat Itahi dateng ).

Itachi: Heh tar dulu gw mau protes, kenapa gw cuma ngomong satu kalimat aja di sini?

Beby-chan: Itu~..hehehe… kabuuuuuurrr…!

Itachi: Heh tunggu…!

SasuSaku: MOHON DI REVIEW YA..!(melupakan pertengkaran mereka setelah ngeliat beby-chan lagi lari di uber-uber sama Itachi).


	2. Chap2 : Hah?

Hiiiii~ Minna-san…..

Chapter 2 Update nich, maap ya lama menunggu (Emangnye ada yang nunggu?) *plak

Udah ah, langsung aja…

**Disclaimer : **Masih tetep punya om Masashi Kishimoto. (Masashi-san: Sejak kapan gue jadi om lo?)

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 2#**

**^ Haaaah~? ^**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

… _Sasuke hanya menatap kaku pada sosok tersebut, dan mulut nya sedikit nge-Open. Hanya ada satu kata dalam batin Sasuke saat ini…_

_"__Cantik."_

"Selamat malam," sapa Sakura pada orang-orang itu.

"Selamat malam." jawab orang-orang itu berbarengan seperti paduan suara.

"Ayo kemari Sakura." Tsunade memanggil anak gadisnya itu.

Sakura pun mendekat menghampiri mereka semua, lalu ia melihat sosok seseorang yang ia kenal. "Bibi Mikoto?" Sakura menyapa dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sakura kau masih ingat sama bibi? Wah senangnya." Mikoto mulai lebay dengan wajah berbinarnya.

'_Ya iya lah, kan baru minggu kemaren kita ketemu kalee~_' Inner Sakura sweatdroop.

"Hehehe… Iya," Sakura hanya tertawa pasrah yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Inner nya.

"Oh ia, kenalkan ini suami dan anak bibi."

"Apa kabar?" Sakura membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

Apa mereka bedua menjawab 'baik'? Tidak! Salah besar! Fugaku hanya menjawab "Hm." sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberi pandangan datar _'menurut mu bagaimana?'_

'_Hah… jawabannya datar banget sih, apa lagi anaknya bibi Mikoto, ga ada ekspresi nya! Sebutin nama kek, atau basa-basi apa kek biar kesan pertama tuh enak, huuuh." _Sakura ngedumel dalam hati.

"Permisi,maaf mengganggu. Tapi makan malam sudah siap." suara Kurenai menginterupsi ruangan itu.

"Yosh! Baiklah semuanya ayo kita makan. Ugh..!" Jiraiya memulai aktivitas keributannya lagi, dan di hadiahi sikut tajam Tsunade di pinggang nya.

'_Memalukan.' _Sakura meratapi nasib punya Ayah yang aneh seperti itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka pun memasuki suatu ruangan bercat putih yang cukup besar, dengan meja makan berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari batu Marmer bewarna putih kehijauan dengan delapan kursi terpajang manis di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Pemandangan taman belakang yang begitu cantik dengan sorotan lampu-lampu taman terlihat dari jendela lebar di ruangan tersebut.

Lalu mereka pun duduk di kursi makan dengan posisi, Jiraiya duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke seluruh meja makan atau bisa di sebut tempat memimpin orang-orang yang ada dimeja tersebut. Lalu Fugaku di sisi lainnya (tepatnya di seberangnya Jiraiya). Di sisi lain Tsunade berhadapan dengan Mikoto dan tentu saja sisanya Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura.

And look, in Sakura face ada semburat garis berwarna pink yang senada dengan rambut nya. Kenapa? Tentu karena ada pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx tajam yang bisa membuat semua para gadis bahkan coklat pun jadi meleleh (?) duduk tepat di depannya.

Di meja makan tersebut telah terhidang beberapa macam makanan, di mulai dari Steak dengan potongan-potongan buncis, kentang dan wortel rebus di sisinya, tumisan sayur-sayuran yang terlihat segar, Lobster panggang dengan bumbu cabai, dan tidak lupa juga cocktail dan es krim vanilla sebagai penutupnya.

Saat mereka sedang makan, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang curi-curi pandang melirik Sakura, tanpa sepengetahuan sakura tentunya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, sehingga Jiraiya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kesibukanmu saat ini?"

'_Jadi namanya Sasuke. Nama yang aneh sama seperti orangnya, tapi tentu saja wajahnya tidak aneh. Dia cukup tampan, ralat harus di tambah kata 'sangat' sebelum kata 'tampan'". _Sakura ngebatin.

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Mau dikemanakan pacarmu hah?**" Inner Sakura mulai bangkit lagi.

'_Be…benar juga hahahaha…._' Nich anak kepribadiannya ada berapa sih?

"Aku hanya membantu pekerjaan ayah dan Kak Itachi saja di kantor." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Dia dan Itachi adalah yang terbaik di Uchiha Corp." Fugaku menjelaskan (Baca: Membanggakan anaknya).

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali, hahaha…" Jiraiya mulai Tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? apa kau masih kuliah atau bekerja di Haruno Style?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Tidak, aku bekeja di Rumah Sakit Konoha," jawab gadis pink itu kalem.

"Apa kau seorang Dokter?" timpal Fugaku. Sasuke hanya sibuk mendengarkan percakapan-percakapan formal itu tanpa niat ikut ambil bagian.

"Begitulah," Sakura menjawab malu-malu.

"Pada bagian apa?" tanya Fugaku kembali.

"Aku specialis bedah."

"Wah itu hebat sekali," Mikoto berkata dengan tampang Innocent yang penuh kagum.

'_Reaksinya berlebihan_." kata Inner Sakura dan Sasuke serempak.  
(Du ileh… Prikitiw, innernya aja udah serempak gitu khukhukhu…)

Makan malam pun terus berlanjut, dengan kejadian-kejadian konyol dari para kolot tersebut. Mungkin bisa dibilang hanya Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang normal diantara mereka ber-enam.  
Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua kembali ke ruang keluarga. Mereka masih terus mengobrol tentang perusahaan masing-masing, Dan sampailah pada pokok pembicaraan yang paling penting.

"Jadi Sakura, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu." Jiraiya berkata dengan serius.

"Eh? Ada apa?" jawab Sakura gugup, karena jarang-jarang ayahnya itu menampakkan wajah serius.

"Sejujurnya, tujuan kami sebenanya adalah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke." Tsunade mengtakannya dengan santai.

"Hah~?" Sakura benar-benar shock mendengar hal itu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di sana dan berakhir pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena dia juga kesal mendengar kalimat itu terulang lagi ditelinganya.

"Ta… ta.. tapi kenapa mendadak begini?" jawab gadis terbata-bata.

"Tidak mendadak kan Sakura, dari pada kami beritahu saat pesta pertunanganmu nanti kan tidak lucu, ia kan?" jawab Tsunade.

"…" Sakura hanya duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk lemas.

"Tenang saja, pestanya tidak akan berlangsung dekat kok, kalian bisa menyesuaikan dan meng-akrabkan diri kalian dulu selama beberapa bulan. Khukhukhu…" Mikoto berkata tanpa beban sedikit pun sambil tertawa.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" Jiraiya bertanya pada anak sematawayangnya itu.

"…" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang sangat pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya kami pamit dulu." kata Fugaku yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Ah benar, tidak terasa yah khukhukhu…" jawab istri Fugaku itu.

"Ayo kami antar sampai depan." Tsunade menawarkan.

Fugaku dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil Jaguar hitamnya, dan Jiraiya berdiri di samping mobil tersebut, sedangkan Mikoto masih saja betah berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil menggosip ala para Okasan pada umumnya, yang menurut Sakura sangat membosankan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi yah Sakura, muach-muach." kata Mikoto yang akhirnya selesai menggosip karena dipanggil oleh fugaku sambil mencium kanan-kiri pipi gadis Emerald itu.

"Ia, bibi juga hati-hati di jalan yah." Kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Tanpa sengaja senyum itu terlihat oleh Sasuke, seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung memanas bagai di bakar (?).

Lalu keluarga Uchiha pun kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Setelah itu Sakura hanya termenung di atas kasur kamarnya, bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakana pada kekasihnya tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi. pada tangannya ia menggenggam sebuah gantungan kunci kecil bebentuk boneka jamur yang sangat imut pemberian seorang anak laki-laki misterius saat ia masih kecil.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_Sakura sedang berjalan sendiri disalah satu taman di kota Konoha, saat itu usianya masih 5 tahun, tentu dengan pengawasan dari kakak sepupunya._

"_Sakura-chan aku tinggal dulu yah, nanti aku kemari lagi. Jangan main terlalu jauh oke?." kata kakak sepupu Sakura itu._

"_Ia, Sakura tidak akan main jauh-jauh." jawab Sakura cilik._

_Saat Sakura sedang menuju ke bak pasir, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain di bak pasir tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana putih sebatas lutut, dengan rambut di tutupi topi yang kebesaran. Lalu Sakura pun menghampiri nya._

"_Hai… Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura cilik._

"_Kau lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki tesebut._

'_Galak sekali…' batin gadis itu,_ "_emm… kau sedang main pasir." jawab Sakura._

"_Kalau tau kenapa bertanya?" tanya anak itu menatap Sakura keheranan._

"_Itu kan salam perkenalan, lagi pula aku hanya memastikan." _

"_Benarkah itu salam perkenalan? Aku baru mendengarnya, itu unik sekali." jawab anak laki-laki itu antusias dengan polosnya._

"_Ia, itu benar. Boleh aku ikut main?" tanya Sakura._

"_Hn, tentu."_

_Lalu mereka bermain bersama, bertengkar kecil dan tertawa dengan riang. Sampai tidak rerasa hari mulai sore lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki sekitar bermur 12 tahun datang, sepertinya itu kakak dari anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan Sakura._

"_Anak ayam! ayo, waktunya berangkat." teriak anak berumur 12 tahun itu._

"_Ia." jawab anak yang di panggil anak ayam itu._

"_Aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat tinggal." lanjutnya lagi._

"_Apa kau besok mau main lagi ke sini?" tanya sakura._

"_Tidak."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku akan pergi ketempat yang jauh."_

"_Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia merogoh kanutng celananya dan mengeluarkan sepasang gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk boneka jamur yang sangat imut. Jamur yang kepalanya berwarna merah dan memakai sepatu juga celana merah, dengan sepasang mata berbentuk titik dan mulut tersenyum dengan garis yang panjang. Sangat manis._

_Anak itu memberikan satu gantungan kunci itu pada Sakura dan berkata "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku janji. Simpan ini baik-baik agar kita bisa saling mengenal nanti." Sakura cilik mengangguk paham_

_Dan anak itu pun berlari meninggalkan Sakura menuju orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sakura masih memandangi gantungan itu dan tanpa ia sadar anak itu telah pergi lalu datanglah kakak sepupunnya._

"_Sakura chan, ayo, waktunya pulang. Sudah sangat sore."_

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"Sudah delapan belas tahun yang lalu, apa mungkin aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, Haaah…" Sakura malah jadi uring – uringan sendiri.

Drrrttt drrrttt…

Tiba-tiba I-Phone milik Sakura bergetar, tanda sms masuk. Ia segera menyambar hp nya dan membaca sms itu.

_**Ino Pig**_

_**Time/date: 09.48 PM/ xx/xx/xxxx**_

**+ 0857160xxxx**

"_Forhead besok kita kumpul di tempat biasa jam ,3 jangan terlambat yah. Jaaa!_ "

Setelah membaca sms dari Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil, ia langsung membalasnya dengan 'Ok', lalu menyimpan kembali gantungan kunci berbentuk jamur tadi dan menarik selimut untuk tidur.

'_Selamat malam Sakura_.' Ia menggumam, sebelum masuk kealam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued….**

Wahahahahahahha…. Akhirnya beres juga.  
Gimana kali ini? Apakah menggantung?  
Ada yang udah tau siapa yang ngasih gantungan itu ke Sakura cilik? Hehehehe pasti tau lahh *plak

Akhir kata kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada.

Para Senpai, kritik dan saran anda sangat membantu dan benar-benar berharga bagi saya. Makasih yah.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ….

SasuSaku : Maksa banget sich…

Beby-chan : Hehehehe


	3. menginap

Ao… Beby-chan balik nich khukhukhu…

Aku baru balik lagi, abis nya lagi banyak tugas *alesan aja* hehehe..

Yo weis… Langsung aja keceritanya nyok.

**Disclaimer : **Masih tetep punya om Masashi Kishimoto. (Masashi-san: Sejak kapan gue jadi om lo?)

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 3#**

**^ Me Ngi Nap ^**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Keesokan harinya sekitar pukul tiga pagi, Sakura mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit untuk melaksanakan oprasi darurat pada korban kecelakaan lalulintas. Oleh sebab itu Sakura mendapat hadiah kantung hitam yang menempel dengan indah di bawah kedua mata Emeraldnya. Setelah selesai menjalankan oprasi Sakura langsung menuju ruang kerjanya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Ruangan yang lumayan besar itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan design sederhana. Meja kerja yang dihiasi vas bunga kecil warna putih, bingkai foto dengan gambar kedua orang tuanya dan sekikit map-map laporan pemeirksaan para pasiennya disisi meja itu. Sofa dan meja hitam di tengah ruangan untuk menerima tamu penting atau teman-temannya, dispenser disalah satu sudut ruangan dan lemari besar berwarna hitam berisi barang-barang penting Sakura disudut yang lain dan semua itu di lengkapi dengan dinding berwarna hijau muda.

"Ah~ gara-gara kurang tidur jadi hitam begini mataku," keluh Sakura saat melihat dirinya di cermin kecil yang ia pegang.

"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, sebaiknya aku pulang saja ah, jam tiga nanti ada janji dengan Ino kan." Sakura menggumam sambil melihat sms dari Ino kemarin.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

_**In Uchiha Corp (Ruangan Sasuke)**_

Ruangan Sasuke hanya terdiri dari dua warna, yaitu abu-abu dan hitam. Dinding berwarna abu-abu, kursi, meja kerja, sofa, meja tamu, lemari-lemari kecil dan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Sungguh itu mungkin warna yang sangat membosankan bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Karena itu adalah warna favoritnya.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang asyik melamun di ruangan itu, sehingga tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Hah~" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau teme?" kata seseorang yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa….! Naruto?" Sasuke kaget setengah mati, tiba-tiba saja salah satu sahabat kuningnya mucul tepat di depan matanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Ada apa hah? Hei… teme ada apa?" tanya si pirang itu panic melihat sahabatnya berteriak.

BLETAK

"Jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depan wajah orang dobe! Kalau aku jantungan gimana hah? dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto sambil mengomel (Sampe jantungan segala, LEBAY).

"Biasa aja dong ah, ga usah histeris gitu, aku kira ada apa, bikin kaget saja!" Naruto menghela nafas lega, "tadi aku dan sekertarismu sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali, jadi aku masuk saja hehehe…" katanya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Dasar!"

"Ekh, kita hangout yuk?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Kemana kek gitu. Kita berangkat aja dulu baru kita tentukan mau kemananya." bujuk Naruto.

"Dobe! Dimana-mana itu tentukan dulu mau kemana, baru berangkat!" Sasuke mulai naik darah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pandai membuatnya emosi.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah teme, ayo kita jalan! Aku bosan melihat runganmu yang pucat ini." Naruto bicara sambil menyeret (?) Sasuke keluar.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"SAKURA CEPAT BANGUN!" seorang gadis rambut pirang berkuncir satu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang sedang tidur di kamarnya.

"Engh~" Sakura membuka dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata untuk melihat sosok yang mengganggu acara tidurnya itu.

"Ayo bangun bangun bangun!" orang itu mengguncang Sakura lebih keras.

"Ino? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya kita janji bertemu dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Temari di café Konoha jam tiga nanti?" tanya Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Apanya yang jam tiga? Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" Ino menyodorkan jam weker kewajah Sakura, "sekarang sudah jam setengah lima Sakura, kami menunggumu tapi kau malah enak-anakan tidur." omelnya bak seorang ibu.

Sakura mengarjap matanya kaget melihat jam weker itu dan penjelasan Ino. "Eh~ yang benar? Ah maaf Ino aku ketiduran, maaf hehehe..."

"Ah, sudahlah sekarang yang lainnya ada di rumah Tenten, cepat mandi aku tunggu di bawah. Jangan lama yah, awas!"

"Iya iya…"

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Sakura langsung ke ruang tamu, tempat biasa Ino menunggunya.

"Ayo berangkat." kata Sakura

"Ayo, naik mobilku saja yah. Tumben mandinya cepat sekali, biasanya satu jam lebih?" ledek gadis pirang itu.

"Huh, aku gamau kena omelanmu yang seperti ibu-ibu itu lagi! Nanti antar aku pulang lagi loh."

"Iya iya forehead." Ino menyeringai.

Lalu Sakura naik ke mobil Honda-CRV hitam milik Ino menuju rumah Tenten.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Sakura dan Ino sampai di rumah Tenten, Ino langsung memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menuju pintu rumah tersebut dengan Sakura.

"Kok banyak mobil begini? Memangnya ada siapa lagi selain Hinata dan Temari?" tanya Sakura bingung pada Ino.

"Tidak tahu, perasaan cuma kita aja deh." kata Ino yang ikut bingung.

CEKREK

Ino langsung mebuka pintu itu tanpa permisi. "Hei ketuk pintu dulu, tidak sopan!" kata Sakura

"Enggak dikunci kok." jawab Ino santai.

"Dasar."

"Heii… Kamarku jangan diacak-acak yah, awas kalian!" terdengar suara Tenten yang berteriak di bawah tangga saat Sakura dan Ino masuk.

"Ten ada siapa si? Kok berisik banget di atas, di luar juga banyak mobil." tanya Ino yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah tenten.

"Apaan nih? Kok jadi kaya kapal pecah begini rumahmu Ten?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dengan kondisi rumah Tenten.

"Ini karena si Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa komplotan pengacaunya." kata Tenten sambil memandang Hinata.

"Ke… kenapa melihat kearahku?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Pacarmu bikin kacau." kata Temari meledek tepat duduk disebelahnya.

"…" Hinata malah blushing mendengar nama pacarnya disebut.

"Eh, memangnya pelayanmu kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka semua sedang cuti." Tenten menjawab sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Eh Saku, tadi kau kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, ga asik nih." sahut Temari.

"Iya maaf, tadi aku ketiduran. Oh iya memangnya siapa saja yang datang?" Sakura mangalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak diserang.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Rocklee, pasangan Kiba dan Akamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara," jelas Temari yang menyebutkan nama mereka satu-satu dengan jarinya.

"Kyaaa~ ada Sai sayang~" Ino teriak histeris.

'_Sasuke? Apa Sasuke naknya bibi Mikoto ya?'_ Sakura membatin.

"Heh biasa aja kenapa sih!" bentak Temari pada Ino, "aku ada Shika aja tidak histeris sepertimu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Biarin," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan terus menerus menggumamkan nama Sai.

"Dasar gila!" kata mereka semua minus Hinata yang masih asik ngebliushing ria(?).

"Sudah, sebaiknya kalian bantu aku membereskan rumah,"

"Eh kita'kan kemari mau ngegosip, kok jadi acara bersihin rumah sih?" Ino merajuk.

"Udah, bersihin aja apa susahnya sih, kalau berantakan begini juga ga enak'kan ngegosipnya?" rayu Temari.

"Ia juga yah, kalau berantakan tidak akan meresapi (emangnya bumbu) gosipnya. Ayo besihkan!" Ino mendadak menjadi semangat '45 mendengar kata 'gosip'.

Sendangkan yang lain hanya sweatdroop.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, ruangan itu menjadi rapih seperti semula. Mereka pun tepar seketika di sofa putih ruangan tersebut.

"Tenten aku kedapur dulu ya." Sakura bangkit dari sofa.

"Dapurku enggak berantakan kok Sak, jadi enggak usah repot-repot dirapihin." jawab Tenten dengan wajah Innocent.

"Siapa yang mau ngerapihin dapur! Aku mau ambil minum!"

"Eh? kirain… hehehehehe…"

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah seseorang menuruni tangga.

"Sasuke? Kok turun? Kenapa?" tanya Ino dan Tenten serempak (kompak bener).

"Hn. Pusing." jawab Sasuke datar lalu ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Pasti mereka semua sedang karaoke yah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn, tuh tau."

"Kyahahahahaha, kok Shika dan Neji bisa tahan sama suara Naruto dan Rocklee sih?" kata Temari tidak percaya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Shikamaru tidur, kalau Neji ketularan si alis tebal." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"HAAAAAH…! SHIKAMARU BISA TIDUR DENGAN SUASANA BERISIK BEGITU? DAN NEJI SEPERTI ROCKLEE?" semuanya termasuk Hinata histeris kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya dan berdoa agar telinganya tidak tuli mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis itu setelah diserang suara teman-temanya yang sedang karaoke di kamar Tenten tadi.

"Kalian kenapa sih berisik sekali? Sa…Sasuke-San?" Sakura keluar dari dapur dan hampir menjatuhkan nampan berisi lima gelas sirup orange ditangannya karena melihat Sasuke.

"Kau? Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Eh, kau kenal Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Hn"

"Sejak kapan?" sekarang Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang menaruh sirup orange itu di meja.

"Baru kemarin" sawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama mereka sebelumnya." tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa ya?" Sakura jadi bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa.

"_**Kenapa? Pertanyaan aneh."**_ jawab inner Sakura.

"Wa… wajar saja kalau kalian tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya karena Kalau Sakura ada, Sasuke yang tidak ada. Begitu pun se.. sebaliknya." Hinata menjelaskan.

Sasuke dan Sakura menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian saling kenal?" Ino mulai mencari gossip baru.

"Itu…" Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan yang dilirik memberikan pandangan 'katakan-yang-wajar saja'. "Orang tua kami sudah berteman sejak lama." lanjutnya.

"Hmmm~ benarkah? Ino dan Temari mulai mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Ia benar, kalian mau bilang aku berbohong?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami Sakura. Ingat? kau tidak bisa berbohong." kata Temari.

**Grubukgrubukgrubuk…**

Terdengar suara beberapa kaki turun dari tangga sehingga membuat yang lainnya menengok kearah tangga itu.

"_Haaaaah~"_ Sasuke dan Sakura benafas lega, karena bisa gawat kalau biang gossip seperti Ino dan Temari tahu mereka dijodohkan.

"Ternyata kau di sini Sasuke, dasar tau-tau menghilang begitu saja," kata seseorang yang bernama Kiba sambil duduk di atas anjing putih besar. Akamaru.

"Wah~ ada Sakura-chan? Apa kabar? Kau kemana saja?" kata Naruto. Rocklee dan Kiba serempak melihat kearah pandang Naruto.

"Hai." jawab Sakura ceria karena sudah lama tidak bertemu teman-temannya itu.

Lalu mereka semuapun ikut menimbrung disana. Ada Ino yang langsung menyambar Sai, Temari yang menceramahi Shikamaru agar tidak terlalu banyak tidur, Tenten yang bermanja-manja dilengan Neji, Hinata yang berusaha keras tidak pingsan karena mengobrol dengan Naruto, dan sisanya tinggal Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba + Akamaru, Rocklee dan Gaara.

"Hehehe sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Sakura-chan, kau tambah cantik saja," kata Rocklee dengan senyum blink-blinknya + dua jempol.

"Gombal kau alis tebal." sahut Kiba dan Gaara.

"Guk…" Akamarupun tidak mau kalah.

"Lihat, Akamaru saja setuju." lanjut Gaara.

"Hahaha, kalian tidak berubah ya?" timpal Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

_Drrrtt drrttt…_

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Ia menjauh dari gerombolan berisik itu.

"Halo? ada apa, bu?"

"_Sasu-chan kau ada di mana?" _kata Mikoto di seberang sana.

"Aku di rumah teman, kenapa?"

"_Jam tujuh nanti kau jemput Sakura ya Sasu-chan."_

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. Menunjukkan pukul enam tepat. "Untuk apa?" Ujarnya bingung.

"_Sudah jemput saja. Bawa dia kerumah, Ibu akan menghubunginya setelah ini."_

"Tidak usah menghubunginya, dia ada di sini biar aku yang memberi tau." jawab Sasuke.

"_Eh? Sakura-chan di sana? Tidak kusangka anakku begitu agresif khukhukhu…"_ Mikoto tertawa sambil menari gaje disebrang sana.

'_Dasar.'_ batin Sasuke.

"_Sasu-chan, Ibu mau bicara dengan Sakura-chan."_

"Tidak usa-"

"_Sasuke?"_ Mikoto menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan nada horor.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

"Sakura!" Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu memanggil Sakura.

"Iya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya ke udara. "Untuk mu." Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke diikuti tatapan heran dari semua yang ada di sana. "Siapa?" tanya gadis itu. "Ibuku," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hah? ke.. kenapa?" Sakura gugup. "Tidak tahu, sudah terima saja."

"Ha… halo?"

"_Saku-chan?" _

"I.. ia bibi apa kabar?" tanya gadis itu masih gugup.

"_Baik. Oh iya Saku, nanti ikut Sasuke kesini yah, bibi sudah bicara pada Sasuke."_

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Nanti bibi jelaskan oke?"_

"Baik." jawab Sakura meng-iya-kan.

"_Tolong sambungkan ke Sasuke lagi._" Sakura mengembalikan hp Sasuke. "Ingin bicara denganmu," jelasnya

Sasuke kembali menepelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Hn."

"_Sasu-chan, karena Sakura ada di sana pulang sekarang saja oke? Cepat ya tidak pakai lama!"_

"Hn. Iya." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya lalu melihat Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya, "kau bawa mobil?" tanyanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang."

"Se…sekarang.?" Sakura memastikan.

"Iya sekarang, kenapa kau jadi seperti Hinata begitu?"

"Aku duluan," Sasuke pamit pada teman-temannya yang lain sambil berlalu ke pintu keluar.

"Eh? A… aku juga, sampai jumpa." kata Sakura segera mengambil tas tangannya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan tanda tanya besar pada teman-temannya.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Saat aku sampai di depan, Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping mobil Jaguar hitamnya.

"Ayo naik." katanya padaku sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Iya." Aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu Sasuke menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya.

Di sepajang perjalanan kami berdua hanya diam dan tanpa sadar aku terus saja memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang serius mengendarai mobil. Dia benar-benar keren!

"Kenapa memperhatikanku terus?" pertanyaannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

**End Sakura P.O.V.**

"Kenapa memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Sasuke datar, yang sebenarnya berusaha menahan blushing diwajahnya karena di perhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Ah tidak apa-apa kok hehehe…" Sakura salting.

"…"

"Ano… Sasuke-san dima-"

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel seperti itu." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ah, ma… maaf, kalau begitu Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Konoha Barat."

"Ooh… kau masih tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak. "Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

"Hn."

"Bisa jawab yang lain selain 'Hn'?."

"Hn." Sasuke bingung sendiri kenapa masih menjawab 'hn'. Kebiasaan!

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"_**Orang ini mahluk 'Hn' kali yah?**_" Inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Kau itu mahluk 'Hn Hn' yah? Ups…" Sakura keceplosan dan segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahaha…" Sasuke tertawa lepas (akhirnya pertahanan Sasuke goyah juga hahaha).* di cidori Sasu*

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau itu polos sekali, hahaha…" jawab Sasuke disela tawanya.

"Huh…" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf." Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan kembali focus menyetir.

Sakura memulai lagi pembicaraan. "Eh, sebenarnya kenapa aku disuruh ke rumah mu?"

"Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hahahaha…" Sakura tertawa.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Sasuke bingung.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara tanpa kata 'hn' juga yah,"

"Cih, jadi kau balas dendam?"

"Sekarang kita impas, hehehe…"

'_Ternyata dia tidak buruk juga.'_ Sakura membatin.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Mansion kediaman Sasuke yang bergaya Eropa dan Sasuke segera memparkirkan mobilnya. "Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke pun turun diikuti oleh Sakura, lalu mereka memasuki sebuah pintu basar berwarna coklat dengan gagang dilapisi cat emas.

"Selamat datang tuan muda dan nona Haruno." sapa seorang pelayan wanita yang sepertinya kepala pelayan di mension itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membatin _'Bahasa hn nya keluar lagi.'_

"Aku ke atas dulu." kata Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menuju kearah tangga, dan dijawab dengan senyum oleh Sakura.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Mitarashi Anko, saya adalah kepala pelayan di sini. Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu anda di dalam, mari?" kata pelayan itu yang ternyata bernama Anko.

"Iya." jawab Sakura sopan.

Anko mengantar Sakura sampai di depan pintu ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha, di sana terlihat Mikoto yang sedang asyik menonton drama Korea dengan serius.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

"Permisi?" Sakura masuk ke ruang keluarga itu.

"Eh, Sakura-chan sudah sampai? Selamat datang. Muach…muach." sambut Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri dan men-cipika-cepiki pipi Sakura. "Mana Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke mau ke atas dulu katanya. Ano… Bibi, ada apa mengundangku kesini?" jawab dan tanya Sakura.

"Oh iya, tadi orang tuamu menelfon Bibi, katanya mereka mendadak harus keluar kota, jadi mereka menitipkanmu di sini. Katanya mereka takut meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." jelas Mikoto.

"Heh?" Sakura bengong.

"_Lha kok mereka enggak ngomong apa-apa kemarin_?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINIUED…**_

Ya-Ha… selesai juga chapter tiga

Tapi kok kayanya garing banget yah?

Aku lagi setres karena banyak tugas di sekolah, tugas buat bikin karya ilmiah sama jadi team art-tistik drama antar kelas yang judulnya ROH, susah banget cari bahan-bahan dan bikin pola lantainya. Huft…

Lha kok jadi curhat? Yasud, mari balas Review yang ga login dulu….

**Sasusaku nunggu lanjutannya :** Di chapter ini masih belum ada jawabannya hehe.. Silahkan ikuti terus ceritanya. *ngarep* hehehe

**Sakura Haruno 1995 :** Wah, emang ceritanya so sweet ya? hehehe jadi malu *apa hubungannya* -di timpuk pake hp sama Sakura Haruno 1995- *makasih hp nya* SasuSaku nya udah ga diem-dieman lagi tuh, khusus buat kamu. R&R lagi yah. *plak

**Hehe :** wah aku masih baru, jangan panggil senpai hehehe… review lagi yah.

Okeh… makasih banyak yang udah ngereview fict aneh ini. Review kalian semua bikin aku semangat.

Ada yang mau nge review lagi?

Ayo klik yang warna ijo di bawah ini…..hehehehe


	4. Dia kembali

Halooo~…. Aku balik lagi, maaf yah updatenya telat banget. Abisnya tugasku banyak banget walaupun liburan tetep aja tugas numpuk (curhat mode: ON) hehehehe…

Okz, mendingan kita lanjutin aja ceritanya.

**Disclaimer** : Masih tetep punya akang Masashi Kishimoto, pelit banget, minta aja ga boleh *di timpukin piring cantik sama Kishi-san*.

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 4#**

**^ Dia Kembali ^**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/ Humor (maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Itachi sedang berada disebuah café yang berada disalah satu sudut jalan kota Konoha. Dia sedang duduk dimeja bundar bersama beberapa orang yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan motif awan merah termasuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka terlihat tertawa karena ada yang bertingkah konyol, lalu sejurus kemudian mereka terlihat serius dan tertawa lagi dan begitu seterusnya, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius (mungkin).

"Oh jadi dia pulang besok ya?" tanya Itachi pada teman-temannya.

"Iya~." jawab seorang yang sifatnya seperti anak kecil dengan topeng lollypop diwajahnya.

"Ok! Semuanya siap? Rencana besok tidak boleh gagal yah!" tutur seseorang yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Ia memberi komando pada teman-temannya yang terdiri dari delapan orang itu. Sepertinya ia adalah leader di situ.

"YOSH!" jawab yang lainnya kompak.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang, kita harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk besok. Jaa~minna..!" kata satu-satunya seorang gadis di sana.

Dan mereka semuapun membubarkan diri dari café itu.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk disofa coklat keemasan pada ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha yang bergaya Eropa itu sendiran, matanya tertuju pada tv flat berukuran 70 inch yang sedang menayangkan drama Korea yang dilihat Mikoto tadi, tapi pandangannya kosong karena di dalam hatinya ia berfikir mati-matian kenapa orang tuanya jadi ekstra perhatian seperti itu? padahal mereka biasanya meninggalkkan Sakura sendiri di rumah tanpa menitipkannya di rumah teman mereka. Setidaknya kenapa tidak di rumah tantenya saja? malah di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang baru saja ia kenal. Pasti ada motif, pikirnya.

_**FLASHBACK…..**_

_"Oh iya, tadi orang tuamu menelfon Bibi, katanya mereka mendadak harus keluar kota, jadi mereka menitipkanmu di sini. Katanya mereka takut meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." jelas Mikoto __sambil mengajak Sakura untuk duduk._

"_Hah?" Sakura kaget. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Batinnya._

"_Tapi aku kan tidak membawa baju ganti dan keperluan yang lainnya." Sakura menjawab ragu ragu, ia berusaha mencari alasan agar tidak harus menginap di sana._

"_Hmm, kalau itu tidak perlu cemas, tadi seseorang yang namanya Shizune datang untuk membawakannya." jawab Mikoto santai._

"_Oh~ be... begitu. Maaf yah aku jadi merepotkan bibi Mikoto." Sakura menjadi lemas seketika._

'_**Awas kau yah, Kak Shizune.' **__geram inner Sakura._

"_Ah~tidak, tidak merepotkan kok, malah Bibi sangat senang Sakura-chan akan menginap di sini, khkhukhu… bibi tinggal sebentar ya? Mau memeriksa ruang makannya dulu."_

"_Iya." Sakura menatap kepergian Miloto. (emangnya mati?)_

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"Haaah…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk melepas rasa stress-nya.

"Kenapa?" sebuah suara dingin yang sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar tepat di samping belakang Sakura, membuatnya tersentak sehingga ia hampir melompat dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sa… Sasuke! " Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Sasuke heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ibuku bilang apa?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? itu, katanya orang tuaku menelfon ibumu, mereka menitipkanku di sini, karena mendadak pergi keluar kota sore tadi." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. (padahal seneng tuh ^^)

"Wah Sasu-chan kau sudah pulang ya? kakak sudah rindu sekali padamu~" tiba-tiba saja kakak Sasuke yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi datang dengan nada yang di-imutkan dan bersiap memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, akan tetapi niatnya itu harus kandas ditengah jalan karena melihat ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan paras yang cantik berdiri di sebelah adiknya. Sakura.

"Eh, ada tamu ya? hehehe…" cengir Itachi malu.

'Hampir saja.' gumam Sasuke karena dia selamat dari pelukan mematikan Itachi.

"Oh, Sakura sudah datang, sudah dari tadi?" tanya Fugaku yang ada di belakang Itachi.

"Tidak kok paman, baru saja." jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Apa dia Haruno Sakura?" Itachi berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hm, kalau begitu paman tinggal dulu ya?" tanya Fugaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkan aku pada nya Sasu-chan?"

'_Haaah, merepotkan saja._' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Hey Sakura, dia kakak ku, dia ingin berkenalan denganmu." Sasuke memperkenalkan Itachi pada Sakura yang menurut Author sama sekali tidak bisa disebut mengenalkan tapi memberitahukan keinginan seseorang.

_'Dasar adik baka!'_ batin Itachi sambil memberikan deathglare pada adiknya.

"Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal." sapa Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat se-cool mungkin. (baca: tebar pesona) –ditimpuk Hp sama Itachi-

"Salam kenal Kak Itachi." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Itachi dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

'_**Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi di mana ya**__?_' Inner Sakura mulai berfikir lagi.

"Sakura akan menginap di sini Ita-chan." kata Mikoto yang ternyata sudah kembali.

"Oh begitu, selamat datang di Keluarga Uchiha~" kata Itachi dengan ceria.

Sasuke menampilkan tampang BT nya. '_Benar-benar memalukan_' batinnya kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan malam semuanya. Bibi sudah membuatkan spaghetty special untukmu Sakura-chan, Kau suka spaghetty 'kan?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengajak Sakura keruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hehe… iya aku suka, terimakasih bibi." jawab gadis itu yang memang menyukai spaghetti.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Hm, sebenarnya ada apa antara Sakura dan Sasuke ya? benar–benar mencurigakan." Ino memulai topic gossip terbaru.

"Ia benar, sangat mencurigakan!" Temari menyetujui perkataan Ino sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan pose ala detektif.

"Mu… mungkin mereka ha… hanya ada urusan keluarga saja." Hinata mencoba membela Sakura.

"Hinata benar," kata Tenten, "jangan berfikir yang aneh aneh deh," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah! Kau ini payah Tenten, kau tidak pernah bersemangat kalau kita sedang menggosip." jelas Ino.

"Itu kerena aku bukan orang yang mendapat gelar Ratu dan Putri gossip seperti kalian berdua." jawab Tenten santai.

"Terima kasih Pujiannya~" jawab Ino dan senang.

"Dia malah merasa sedang dipuji," gumam Hinata.

"Shuu~tt! Kalian ribut sekali, tapi aku penasaran ada hubungan apa diantara keluarga mereka?" Temari melanjutkan dengan pose yang masih seperti detektif.

"Iya-iya aku sependapat dengan mu Tema!" seru Ino.

"Bukankah tadi Sakura sudah bilang kalau keluarga mereka sudah akrab sejak lama?" Tenten mengingatkan, "kalau mau menggossip itu seharusnya cari pertanyaan yang belum ada jawabannya!" lanjut gadis bercepol itu mulai gemas pada kedua temannya.

"Ah~ Tenten kau itu benar benar tidak berbakat masalah gossip." jawab Temari.

"Ah~ sudahlah ayo Hinata kita buat makan malam saja untuk para pria pemalas itu, percuma mendengarkan mereka berdua." ucap Tenten malas-malasan sambil menarik Hinata agar tidak tertular kedua temannya itu. Memang mereka dijuluki sebagai Ratu dan Putri gossip, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan itu selalu saja tidak masuk akal, karena mereka selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Bukankah gossip itu selalu mempertanyakan hal yang tidak jelas jawabannya?

"I… iya." jawab Hinata.

"Ah~mereka itu, masa teman sendiri dijadikan bahan gossip juga?" kata Kiba pada Gaara, Rocklee, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai di tempat yang agak jauh dari Ratu dan Putri gossip itu dengan berbisik tentunya.

"Tapi aku juga curiga," Naruto mulai berfikir keras.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara dan diikuti tatapan penasaran dari Kiba. Lha yang ini malah kelompok gossip anak laki-laki.

"Yah… Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ditutupi." Naruto berasumsi.

"Hua~, kalau itu benar aku tidak rela Sakura-chan direbut oleh Sasuke~" Lee menangis histeris.

"Guk!" Akamaru ikut nimbrung.

"Sudahlah Lee, Sakura-chan saja sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mu." Sai mencoba menenangkan Lee, tapi malah membuatnya semakin histeris.

"Berisik sekali, benar-benar tidak berguna." gumam Shikamaru, lalu melanjutkan kembali aktifitas tidurnya.

"Haah, dasar!" Neji menggumam sambil menjauhi kawannya yang berisik.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan, makan malamnya enak'kan?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Enak sekali, Terimakasih banyak." jawab gadis pink itu dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasu-chan antar Sakura ke kamarnya ya." perintah Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Semoga kau suka tinggal di sini yah." sahut Fugaku dengan wibawa.

"Tidur nyenyak yah Sakura-chan, hati-hati terhadap Sasuke ya, dia sedikit ganas. Hehehe…" kata Itachi yang di hadiahi tatapan mematikan dari adiknya.

"Hehe…" tawa Sakura. _'Maksudnya?'_ lanjut Sakura dalam batinnya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-chan." lanjut Mikoto.

"Selamat malam semuanya." jawab Sakura.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke saraya menuju arah tangga.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Sakura menaiki anak tangga yang dihiasi karpet merah tebal itu satu persatu, setelah sampai pada anak tangga yang terakhir terlihat sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk persegi dengan dua guci berukuran raksasa di antara Tv flat 42''yang berada di atas buffet dan di bawahnya berisi DVD dan perlengkapan elektronik lainnya termasuk mesin game. Permadani coklat yang lebar dikelilingi oleh sofa berlapis kain bluedrue berada di tengah ruangan itu yang menghadap kearah Tv dan di atas permadani itu terdapat beberapa bantal berwarna merah besar yang empuk dan terlihat nyaman. Ruang rekreasi tempat Sasuke dan Itachi bersantai.

Di dinding sebelah kiri terdapat lemari buffet yang di atasnya terdapat foto-foto keluarga Uchiha dan juga vas bunga yang diisi dengan bunga mawar yang masih terlihat segar.

Dan dibalik pemandangan itu terdapat kaca yang sangat besar yang di tutupi tirai tipis berwarna putih dengan fungsi sebagai pintu menuju balkon yang diisi kursi dan meja yang berhandle besi dengan pemandangan taman belakang rumah itu.

Sakura meneruskan perjalanannya mengikuti Sasuke, mereka melewati ruangan tersebut kemudian menuju tempat kamar-kamar yang berderet dalam ruangan seperti lorong yang biasa kita lihat di Hotel-hotel. Dengan meja bertahtakan vas bunga dan pajangan lain setiap melewati 2 pintu kamar.

"Ini kamar mu, barang-barang mu sudah di dalam. Kalau ada perlu, tanya saja pada pelayan yang ada." jelas Sasuke setelah sampai pada sebuah pintu kamar.

"Baik, Terimakasih yah."

"Hn."

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke." lanjut Sakura.

"Hn, selamat tidur." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura pun masuk kedalam kamar yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Kamar tamu yang sungguh mewah pikir Sakura, karena dikamar itu terdapat Home Theater dengan Tv yang sangat besar, _'Untuk apa kamar tamu ada Home Theater?'_ pikirnya. Di atas tempat tidur berukuran King-Size itu terdapat tas putih besar milik sakura yang berisi baju-baju miliknya, juga tas pink kecil yang berisi peralaan mandi sakura, lalu Sakura mengambil tas pink kecil itu dan memutuskan mandi untuk melepas lelah.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Ah segarnya setelah mandi, Kak Shizune membawakan Laptopku tidak ya? itukan penting sekali." Sakura membuka isi tas putih yang ada di atas tempat tidur tadi. Mencari laptopnya yang berisi laporan-laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

"Ah! ada, syukurlah." Sakura memeluk Laptop Apple berwarna putih kesayangannya itu.

"Apa lagi ya? Hm… baju, make-up, semuanya ada." Sakura masih melihat isi tasnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi apa? Sudahlah aku mau menghubungi Kak Shizune saja." Sakura menaruh tasnya dalam lemari besar berwarna coklat, lalu menyambar ponselnya.

"Lowbat? Ini dia yang kurang! Charger ponselku tidak dibawa!" Sakura berteriak frustasi.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah ponsel Sasuke sama denganku kan? Aku pinjam saja, hehe…" tiba-tiba ide muncul di pikirannya, "kau memang pintar Sakura," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. "Eh, kamarnya yang mana yah?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat beberapa pintu diruangan yang seperti lorong itu.

Lalu ada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan Sakura pun memanggilnya, mengingat Sasuke pernah bilang '_Kalau perlu sesuatu tanyakan saja pada pelayan._'

"Selamat malam Nona, kanapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam." sapa sang pelayan ramah.

"Malam, maaf, ano… aku mau tanya kamar Sasuke yang mana yah?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Yang itu Nona." jawab sang pelayan sambil menunjuk kamar yang tepat di sebelah kamar Sakura.

"Terimakasih." dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang pelayan, dan pelayan itu pun pergi entah kemana.

TOK...TOK…TOK…

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Langsung masuk saja, kalau suaramu kecil begitu dia tidak akan dengar." seseorang mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Hei, jangan kaget begitu, santai saja ok?"

"Eh, iya maaf."

"Hehe… tidak apa-apa. Sudah masuk saja."

"A… aku tidak berani hehe…" Sakura mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Ayo kutemani," Itachi langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Sasuke yang dominan dengan warna hitam putih itu. Sungguh kamar yang sangat rapih bagi seorang anak laki-laki. _'Kamarku saja tidak serapih ini'_ batin sakura.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mandi." gumam Itachi.

TOK...TOK…TOK…

"Hoi! Sasuke!" Itachi menggedor-gedor kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Apa sih? Berisik!" teriak Sasuke dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

'_**Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?' **_batin Sakura heran.

"Ada Sakura-chan nich." Itachi melirik Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Tanya saja sendiri baka! Memangnya aku pengantar pesan. Cepat keluar!"

"Ia… ia tunggu sebentar!"

KLEK

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, manampilkan sosok Sasuke yang memakai celana jens panjang dan masih bertelanjang dada, rambut emo-nya yang basah menteskan titik titik air ke dadanya yang bidang juga perutnya yang Six Pact, dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura blushing berat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar kearah Sakura, sementara Itachi hanya memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Nonton dorama siaran langsung ya pak? –ditimpuk casing Hp sama Itachi-

Menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah memerah, spontan Sakura langsung menutup rapat kedua matanya sekuat mungkin hingga kedua alisnya bertautan, dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu pada Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya beberapa detik terpanah oleh pesona Sasuke.

"Hemph…hihiii…" Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kaget dan gugup Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ma… maaf aku mau pinjam charger ponselmu." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Ha?" Sasuke terpaku sebentar, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur King-size nya untuk menggambil charger ponselnya lalu diberikan pada Sakura.

"Ini," Sasuke meletakkan charger itu di tangan Sakura yang masih terulur sejak tadi.

"Termakasih." Sakura langsung berbalik lalu membuka matanya dan secepat kilat keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat kearah Itachi dengan pandangan 'ada-apa-dengan-orang itu?'

"Hahaha~, kau tidak lihat penampilanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Memangnya penampilanku kenapa?" tanyanya makin bingung.

"Kau tidak memakai baju di depan seorang gadis baka! Aku berani bertaruh ini pasti yang pertama kali baginya, haha… wajahnya lucu sekali tadi hahaha…" jelas Itachi di sela tawanya.

"Jangan banyak tertawa dasar rubah jelek, keluar dari kamarku!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha jangan marah begitu Sasu-chan. hahaha~"

"KELUAR…!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Huh, dasar tidak punya selera humor hahaha…" Itachi pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar Sasuke sambil terus tertawa.

"Bikin kesal saja." keluh Sasuke lalu kembali lagi ke kamar mandi.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Hei! Kalian masih betah ya di sini?" teriak Tenten frustasi, tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh teman-temanya.

"Neji Bantu aku dong," rajuknya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau saja tidak didengar, apa lagi aku?"

"Kau kan laki-laki, pasti didengar."

"Hei Tenten coba dengar, Gaara bilang si Naruto masih suka mengompol sampai kelas 5 SD!" seru Rocklee yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Neji dan Tenten.

"Hahahahaha..." Neji dan Tenten pun tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Hei! Itu tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar!" Naruto membela dirinya tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh yang lain. "Akh terserah." lanjut Naruto dengan wajah manyun. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Kiba memanggil Neji dan Tenten. "Hei kalian berdua, ayo kemari. Kami sedang berdiskusi nih."

"Eh? Sedang mendiskusikan apa?" tanya Tenten sambil mendekat dan duduk diantara teman temannya yang lain dan Neji duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami ingin minta pendapat kalian tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura." terang Gaara.

"Kalian masih saja membicarakan itu? sudahku bilangkan! Aku tidak mau membicarakan temanku sendiri!" tegas Tenten dengan tegas.

"Dan kau Kiba, tadi kau protes karena Ino dan Temari membicarakan Sakura, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang paling bersemangat?" tanya Neji heran.

"Hehee, habisnya lama-lama jadi menarik juga." Kiba tersenyum innocent.

"Shuuuuuuuutt, jangan keras-keras nanti Iguana peliharaanku takut," tutur Lee tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau bawa Iguanamu Lee?" tanya Temari. Sesaat perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada percakapan baru itu.

"Iya,"

"Ma… mana?" tanya Hinata panik. Pasalnya Iguana peliharaan Lee itu sangat besar dan galak pada orang lain.

"Entahlah, tadi sore dia menghilang dan belum ketemu sampai sekarang." jawab Lee dengan tenang.

KYAAAA~

Hinata dan Ino menjerit histeris sambil berpelukan karena mereka takut pada Iguana.

"IGUANA KU SAYANG AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA~" Lee berteriak gaje dengan beground matahari terbenam saat melihat hewan peliharaannya itu di dekat pintu dapur. Lee menggendongnya dan memamerkannya pada Hinata. "Lihat Hinata, dia manis'kan?"

GUBRAK!

Dan Hinata pun pingsan seketika, sedangkan Ino langsung melompat ke sisi Sai.

"Hinata ayo banguun…" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Sudahlah lupakan mereka, Neji bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kiba.

"No coment." Neji menjawab singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Haah, kalau kalian begitu penasaran kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung saja pada Sakura dan tanyakan semua yang ada di pikiran kalian." ucap Shikamaru wibawa sambil menguap dan menggumam 'menyusahkan saja' karena acara tidurnya di ganggu dengan diskusi yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Sai.

"Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?" timpal Gaara.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Ino langsung mengutak-atik Ponselnya untuk menelfon Sakura.

_Tuuuuut…. Tuuuuuut_

_Tuuuuut…. Tuuuuuut_

_Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi._

"Tidak aktif." Ino memberi tahukan pada teman-temannya.

_Drrrtt drrrt…_

Tiba tiba Ponsel Ino bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" jawab Ino.

_"Halo, apa benar ini Yamanaka Ino?"_ tanya orang di seberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya benar, ini siapa?"

"_Aku Sasori."_ jawab orang yang bernama Sasori.

"Sa… Sasori? Ada apa?" tanya Ino kaget. Pasalnya setahu Ino orang itu sedang berada di luar negri sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Iya, maaf mengganggu, aku mau tanya. Dari tadi aku berusaha menghubungi Sakura tapi nomernya tidak aktif, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia bersamamu?"_ tanya Sasori cemas.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, aku juga sedang menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat, tapi dia baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin dia sudah tidur." jawab Ino.

"_Begitu yah, syukurlah. Terimakasih Ino" jawab Sasori lega._

"Sama-sama,"

Tuuuuuut…tuuuuuut…

"Dari siapa Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasori-san." jawab Ino.

"Apa? Sasori?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Apa dia sudah kembali ke jepang?" tanya Kiba.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah, aku lupa tanya hehehhe…"

"Tapi Sakura pasti senang." ucap Tenten riang dan dijawab anggukan oleh Temari.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian mau pulang?" tanya Tenten sambil memberikan deathglarenya, dan yang lainnya pun bergidik ngeri.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Sakura yang berada dikamar sedang merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Memalukan sekali aku ini, Haaah~" Sakura meratapi dirinya sendiri karena kejadian di kamar Sasuke tadi, lalu wajahnyapun kembali memerah.

"Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang aku nantinya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mendekap wajahnya dengan bantal. Lalu Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di charge dan menekan tombol on-nya.

Sakura terus menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa menit yang menampilkan foto seseorang berwajah _baby face_ berambut merah dan mata coklat tua sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan kau pulang Sasori?" gumamnya lirih.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi langsung merebahkan diri di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia meraba lemari kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka lacinya untuk mengambil sebuah benda kecil seperti… gantungan kunci?

Walaupun saat itu kamarnya gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh sinar rembulan, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang ada di tangannya. Ya, ia sedang menggenggam sebuah gantungan jamur kecil yang sangat lucu. Apa Sasuke suka benda-benda yang lucu? Tidak, sama sekali tidak, ia menyimpan benda itu karena benda itu adalah saksi pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis cilik yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Apa akan bertemu lagi? Seperti apa dia sekarang?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTIUED….**_

Hahaha, leganya bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 4, suka gak?

Jujur, aku bener-bener gak PD buat apdet chapter ini, kayaknya ceritanya tambah aneh ya? gimana menurut kalian?

Makasih yang udah ngeripiu dan juga udah menyempatkan diri baca fic ini, aku seneng banget. Apa lagi ada yang nge Fav, hehehe

Sekali lagi arigatou… m(_ _)m

apakah masih ada ksalahan Typo? Kalo iya gomen yah, padahal ini udah aku sunting berkali-kali hehe..

Okz, mari kita balas ripiu:

**Sakura Haruno 1995**: Wah, maksih yah.. jadi terharu nih (?) hehe ripiu lagi yah, maaf apdetnya telat banget, *pundung*.

**Nakamura Kumiko**: Salam kenal juga~, apa? Konflik? Ada dong, tapi di chappy ini belum ada, mungkin chappy depan atau depannya lagi atau depannya lagi *plak. Di tunggu yah. n makasih 2 jempol tangannya. n_n

**Michishige Asuka**: Nih dah apdet, mup ya lama… hehe

**Green YupiCandy Chan**: ia dong, hehe.. nih dah apdet, suka ga chappy ini?

**Hello**: Wah, heboh sekali dikau hehehe…Nih udah apdet, masih suka ceritanya?

**Amethyst is Aphrodite**: halu juga… dari chappy ini udah bisa nebak belum pacar Sakura siapa? Hehe

**Ichigo Cha-chan**: ga papa kok, hehe makasih.. kliatan ga tadi Akatsukinya? wah ternyata ada yang senasib dengan ku, ternyata aku enggak sendiri khukhukhu *di timpuk pake mouse sama ichigo karena ngetawain*

Ripiu lagi yah *muncul lagi dengan kepala benjol*

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Lam kenal juga, Ini Haruchi yang di fb kan? Aku jg ska bagian yang itu hehe.. maaf ya apdetnya telat.. ripiu lagi?

**Aira Akachi**: gpp kok, makasih yah.. and jangan lupa ripiu lagi… *di lempar panci balik* hehe

**Dhitta**: makasih yah, ia Sasuke-kun keren hehe… wah kamu suka Neji? ripiu lagi yah.

**saku_forever**: Suka ga chappy ini? Ripiu yah. hehe

**serious black**: hayo… hm bener gak yah? Kalo tadi udah baca pasti tau jawabannya, hehe

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**: makasih banyak yah… maaf baru apdet… ripiu lagi yah..

**V-lexas**: nih dah apdet, ripiu lagi yah…

Kalo ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja tak perlu ragu.. nanti tersesat di jalan loh (?)

Ayo… adakah yang mau ripiu lagi?

Mari kita klik yang Ijo di bawah ini ….


	5. Dunia Memang Kecil

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 5#**

**^ Dunia Memang Kecil ^**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Cuiiiit…. Cuiiiiit…. Cuiiiit….

"Hmm... jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat ia terjaga dari mimpi indahnya saat mendengar suara kicauan burung, lalu ia melihat kearah jam dinding di kamar itu. Pukul setengah enam.

"He~ tumben sekali aku bisa bangun pagi tanpa alarm, ini karena kicauan burung itu, tapi suara burung-burung itu indah sekali aku ingin lihat, apa di rumah ini memelihara burung yah?" Sakura membereskan tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju balkon kamar tamu Uchiha itu.

Setelah membuka gorden dan pintu kaca balkon tersebut, Sakura langsung terkagum melihat teras kecil yang disuguhi pemandangan taman belakang kediaman Uchiha yang indah dan cantik dari sana. Taman yang berisikan bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis dan warna yang tertata sangat rapih, pohon pohon buah yang besar dan rindang, pagar beton yang ditutupi tanaman rambat, juga pohon yang di bentuk seperti patung, err… ayam? Dan semua itu di perlengkap dengan air mancur berukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan burung burung _Parkit _bermain di sekitarnya.

"Wah~ indah sekali! Tapi pohon yang seperti ayam itu jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang, hahaha…" setelah beberapa menit puas melihat taman itu dari balkon, Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi untuk merapihkan dirinya, sepuluh menit kemudian ia langsung keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga yang berakhir di ruang tamu. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Mikoto yang sedang merangkai bunga pada vas besar di depan pintu utama Mansion itu.

"Ah… selamat pagi Sakura-chan, sudah bangun rupanya. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Mikoto yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura langsung menyapa dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Selamat pagi bibi Mikoto, tidurku nyenyak sekali." jawab Sakura sambil berjalan ke samping Mikoto, "banyak sekali bunganya?" lanjutnya saat melihat banyak bunga.

"Oh ini, bibi sengaja memesan banyak bunga karena pagi ini calon istri Itachi akan datang untuk sarapan bersama kita." jawab Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar, "dia sangat suka bunga, apa Sakura-chan juga suka bunga?"

"Iya aku suka," Ia mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum tipis. "Kak Itachi sudah punya calon istri?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, mereka akan menikah bulan depan, kau akan segera bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi kok, khukhukhu…" Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eng… boleh aku bantu, bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh tentu," Mikoto lalu memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga kepada Sakura, "hati hati ya, durinya tajam." nasehatnya.

"Ngomong ngomong, bibi memesan bunga ini di mana? Bunganya terlihat bagus." tanya Sakura sambil mulai merangkai.

"Di Yamanaka's Flower Shop, bunga-bunga di sana memang sangat bagus." jawab Mikoto sambil terus merangkai bunga bunga itu dengan teliti, "kau tau?" lanjutnya.

"Yamanaka? Aku tau sekali, anak perempuan keluarga Yamanaka itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke juga mengenalnya kok." jawab Sakura antusias.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke itu'kan jarang mau mengenal anak perempuan."

Sakura menerawang. "Entahlah, mungin karena Ino kekasihnya teman Sasuke."

"Oh begitu, khukhukhu… ternyata dunia memang kecil yah?" tanya Mikoto entah pada siapa dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian merekapun selesai merangkai bunga. "Nah akhirnya selesai juga, terimakasih ya Sakura-chan. Bibi mau ke dapur dulu, mau melihat apa sarapanya sudah selesai atau belum."

"Iya, bi." jawab gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura melihat punggung Mikoto yang perlahan menjauh, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat berbicara dengan Mikoto dibandingkan sebelumnya. _'Sepetinya aku mulai menyukai Bibi Mikoto.'_ batinnya. Sakura kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan itu kemudian ia mendapati jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang limabelas menit.

"Sudah jam segini? Benar-benar tidak terasa, sebaiknya aku mandi karena akan ada tamu. Aku jadi penasaran sama calon istrinya Kak Itachi," gumamnya, kemudian ia kembali menaiki tangga. Saat memasuki lorong, Sakura melihat ada dua orang pelayan yang berada di depan kamar Sasuke. Sakura mengamati pelayan itu sejenak, kemudian ia mengenali salah satu diantaranya. Anko.

Merasa ada seseorang, Anko dan pelayan yang satunya menengok dan memberi hormat pada Sakura. Sakura yang tersadar pun langsung tersenyum canggung lalu melewati mereka untuk menuju kamarnya yang memang berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Ketika Sakura mau memutar knop pintu, salah satu dari pelayan itu memanggilnya.

"Ano… maaf nona Haruno," panggil Anko sopan.

"Iya?" tanya Sakura bingung dan masih dengan posisinya.

"Boleh kami minta tolong?" tanya Anko lagi dengan ragu.

"Huh? Tentu saja!" Sakura melangkah mendekati Anko dan pelayan yang satunya, "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini Nona, hmm… Apa nona mau membangunkan tuan muda Sasuke? Kalau kami membangunkannya, kami pasti kena marah." ucap Anko yang di tambah tatapan memohon dari pelayan yang satunya.

"_**MEMBANGUNKANNYA?" **_teriak Inner Sakura.

_'Bagaimana mungkin setelah sikap bodohku semalam, sekarang aku di mintai tolong membangunkannya? Haah apa boleh buat, kasihan juga'kan mereka kalau dimarahi. Eh tunggu dulu, DIMARAHI? Apalagi aku yang orang luar?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati, sepertinya ia benar benar takut.

Anko yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang melamun sesaat lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda frustasi kemudian angkat bicara. "Apa nona tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Hahaha… tidak kok, tidak apa-apa hehe… Akan kucoba membangunkannya." jawabnya asal.

"_**Apa yang kukatakan tadi! Kenapa aku terima?" **_teriak Innernya sambil menangis gaje.

_'Tenang Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya ada mereka berdua yang menemanimu_.' batinnya menguatkan diri.

"Terimakasih nona, kami tertolong. Kalau begitu kami permisi." ucap kedua pelayan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di depan kamar Sasuke sendirian.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka pergi? Haaah~ sepertinya aku harus membangunkannya sendiri." gumamnya putus asa.

TOK TOK TOK…

Sakura mulai mengtuk pintu kamar itu. "Sasuke? Sudah bangun belum? Ayo bangun." panggil Sakura pelan.

_HENING…_

Sakura terus mencoba sampai berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan. Masih hening.

_'Siapa saja tolong aku~'_ batinnya. –LEBAY-

"Butuh pertolongan?" Sakura mengenali suara itu, kemudian ia berbalik. "Kak Itachi~" Sakura menatap wajah Itachi dengan wajah berbinar-binar, bagaikan tengah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat penolong.

Itachi Sweatdroop

"Hahaha,.. ayo kita masuk saja." Itachi pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk kedalam di ikuti Sakura, "gelap sekali." gumamnya, lalu ia menyalahkan lampu kamar tersebut dan membuka gorden jendelanya.

Sekarang terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah tampannya yang polos saat tidur itu dibalik bed cover biru tuanya, Sakura yang melihatnyapun jadi blushing.

"Ayo bangunkan dia." kata Itachi sambil mendorong pelan Sakura ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Kakak saja ya?" Sakura menatap Itachi dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya, sedangkan Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil, tanda Sakura harus melakukannya sendiri.

_'Apa boleh buat.'_ "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke seperti berbisik dengan jari telunjuk kanannya mendorong lengan Sasuke. Maksudnya sih untuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi tidak mungkin'kan tubuh Sasuke akan terguncang dengan cara seperti itu? dan benar saja, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bereaksi.

"Hempp~" Itachi pun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Jangan tertawa, kak~!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

Itachi mendekati Sakura. "Mau kuberi saran?" tanyanya bak seorang Salesman. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa itu?'

Itachi membisikkan sesuatu Ketelinga Sakura. "…."

"Apa? Tomat?" tanyanya dengan volume yang agak keras atau kaget?

"Hn? dimana?" Sasuke langsung terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di tengah ranjangnya. Dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan ia memandang Sakura dan Itachi dengan wajah Innocentnya. Khas orang baru bangun tidur dan suara yang masih gamang.

Sakura hanya bisa membatu sedangkan Itachi sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. _'Hanya menyebutkan kata tomat, dia langsung bangun? YANG BENAR SAJA?' _

Sasuke yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menatap Itachi dengan deathglarenya. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu oleh adiknya, Itachi langsung mengambil langkah seribu karena merasakan firasat buruk yang akan membahayakan dirinya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang masih mematung bingung. "Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya-nya.

"Eh? Hehe…" Gadis berambut pink itu hanya tertawa canggung dengan degup jantungnya yang menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih cepat serta menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sehingga membuat si rambut emo menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya, "ano… itu… tadi pelayanmu minta tolong padaku untuk membangunkanmu karena mereka takut dan Kak Itachi hanya membantuku. Tidak ada maksud lain kok sungguh." jawabnya jujur dan polos karena takut Sasuke mencurigainya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hn, sekarang aku sudah bangun, lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Hn, maksudku kenapa mereka ingin membangunkanku pagi-pagi? Ini hari sabtu, mereka pasti tahu itu."

"Mana aku tahu, mereka tidak bilang alasannya." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu, "ah! Mungkin karena calon istri Kak Itachi akan datang untuk sarapan pagi ini." Sakura menjetikkan jari di depan wajahnya seraya melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Hn, mengganggu saja." keluh Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak boleh begitu, kau tidak boleh menganggap tamu adalah pengganggu, apalagi kalau dia calon kakak iparmu." Sakura menasehati Sasuke seperti Ino yang sedang menasehati Shikamaru.

"Terserah." sahut pemuda itu cuek.

"Sebaiknya kau siap-siap." Ujar Sakura seraya berlalu keluar dari kamar itu.

'_Sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikan kebodohanku yang semalam, syukurlah~." _

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Bandara Internasional Konoha di pagi ini masih terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, mulai dari orang-orang yang akan berangkat maupun yang baru datang dan juga ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang hanya sekedar untuk menjemput rekannya yang baru pulang, seperti kedua orang yang sedang berada di salah satu _Terminal Kedatangan _diantara sekumpulan orang lain itu, seorang berambut pirang panjang dan seorang yang memakai topeng lollipop. Mata mereka jeli mempehatikan para penumpang yang baru saja datang untuk menemukan seseorang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

"Heee~ Sasori-senpai lama sekali." si topeng lollypop memulai pembicaraan karena merasa bosan.

"Sabar Tobi, sebentar lagi juga terlihat un." jawab Si pirang pada si lollypop yang ternyata bernama Tobi.

"Tapi Tobi sudah capek Deidara-senpai~" rengek Tobi pada si pirang. Deidara.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih un?" Deidara mendelik.

"Biarin, habisnya Dei-senpai pagi-pagi sudah mengajak Tobi kemari, Tobi kan belum sarapan, lapar tahu!"

"Iya, setelah Sasori datang kita langsung makan nanti, mengerti un?"

"Tobi mau sekarang senpai~" Tobi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau ini mau aku hajar yah un?" Deidara semakin hilang kesabaran.

"Huweee~ senpai jahat~"

"Berisik!"

"Hei… kalian ini, apa tidak malu di lihat orang banyak?" tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Kami tidak perduli pendapat orang lain!" bentak Deidara dan Tobi secara bersamaan pada orang yang menegur mereka tadi.

"Beraninya kalian berteriak di depan wajahku, dasar baka!" Ucap orang itu dan menghadiahkan jitakan indah untuk Tobi dan Deidara.

"Lho, Sasori un? Sejak kapan un?" tanya Deidara setelah menyadari siapa yang menegurnya itu.

"Senpai~ Tobi kangen~" tanpa aba-aba Tobi langsung menubruk Sasori dan memeluknya.

"Hei! Tobi! Lepaskan aku! malu ah! Jangan seperti anak kecil, nanti orang lain berfikiran aneh pada kita.!"

"Tidak mau, Tobi kangen sama senpai~" jawab Tobi dengan nada manja.

"Sudahlah Tobi, tadi kau lapar kan un? Ayo sekarang kita sarapan un."

"Iya~ Tobi anak baik lapar, ayo kita makan~" Tobi langsung melesat ke restaurant terdekat dan meninggalkan Sasori juga Deidara begitu saja sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ria.

"DASAR AUTIS..!" teriak mereka berdua marah.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Ibu~, apa kabar?" seorang gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan origami berbentuk bunga di kepalanya datang bersama Itachi, menghampiri Mikoto yang tengah menata meja makan.

"Konan-chan, kau sudah datang? Ibu rindu sekali padamu." Mikoto memeluk gadis itu. Konan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah calon istri Itachi.

"Iya. Itachi menjemputku tadi." jawabnya sambil melirik Itachi.

"Hn, begitulah."

"Oh iya bu, terimakasih bunganya yah, semuanya indah." Konan tersenyum lebar karena ia tahu calon Ibu mertuanya itu sengaja menyiapkan banyak bunga untuknya, walaupun Mikoto sendiri belum bicara. Ia sudah hafal sifat Mikoto sepertinya.

"Konan sudah menyadarinya yah? Syukurlah kalau kau suka, khukhukhu…"

"Dimana Ayah?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Merindukan ayah?" tanya Fugaku yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tentu hehe…" jawabnya seraya memeluk Fugaku singkat, "lalu mana si anak ayam itu?" Konan menanyakan sosok Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mendelik kesal dan memasuki ruangan itu bersama Sakura karena mereka bertemu saat hendak turun kelantai bawah.

"Eh? Kau tidak pernah berubah yah 'anak ayam' hehe…" lanjut Konan, Sasuke mengendus kesal.

'_Anak ayam? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu, tapi kapan?' _batin Sakura.

"Lho? Sakura-chan? Kau Haruno Sakura'kan?" tanya Konan yang kaget melihat Sakura.

"Eh? Maaf? Kakak mengenalku?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis berambut biru dengan aksen bunga kertas mengenali dirinya, begitupun dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Konan mendekati Sakura. "Ini aku loh Konan, ingat?" tanya Konan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan gadis bermata Emerald itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada tunangannya itu.

"Konan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Hm, dia adik kelasku di Konoha Art High School."

Mata Emerald itu terbelalak saat mendengar kata 'Konoha Art High School'. "Ah iya! Konan-senpai yang dari club Sastra!" tunjuk Sakura padanya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga!" Ucap Konan senang lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Maaf senpai, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu hehe… Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Panggil aku Kakak saja oke? Jangan senpai! Kabarku baik, senang kita bisa bertemu lagi." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Fugaku. Sakura dan konan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan." kata Fugaku lagi dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Khukhukhu…. Benarkan kalau aku bilang dunia itu kecil?" tanya Mikoto entah pada siapa dan mengikuti jejak suaminya tercinta yaitu duduk di meja makan. *dasar aneh.*

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura-chan ada disini?" tanya Konan saat mereka semua telah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Sakura juga akan jadi bagian dari keluarga ini sepertimu, dia akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke." jawab Itachi.

Konan benar-benar terkejut, itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya. _'Yang benar saja? Bukankah Sakura bersama dengan Sasori? Setahuku hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.'_ batinnya. Ia memandang Sakura yang menunduk diam seperti menutupi sesuatu, raut canggung terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan ini sama sekali, Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan sarapannya. Konan ingin sekali membuka suaranya, menanyakan hal yang menganjal dalam hatinya pada Sakura saat ini, tapi ia menahannya. Ya dia harus menahannya, ia akan menanyakannya nanti. Saat tidak ada keluarga Uchiha disekitarnya. Maka dari itu ia menjawab…

"Oh begitu, berarti kita akan menjadi keluarga ya, Sakura-chan. Senang rasanya," jawab Konan Ber-acting.

DEG

_'Apa Kak Konan, tidak menyadarinya?' _heran Sakura, kemudian ia hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Uhuukk… uhuuk…" tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersedak roti panggang yang sedang ia nikmati karena kata-kata Konan tadi. Sakura yang ada di sebelah kirinya reflek menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan memberikan air. "Terima kasih." gumam pemuda itu. _'Dia terlalu seenaknya bicara, bahkan aku dan Sakura saja belum membicarakan hal itu secara serius.'_ batinnya kesal.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto serempak melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Ehem… tidak apa-apa." jawabnya stay cool.

"Hahaha, dia pasti terlalu senang sampai tersedak begitu hahaha…" Itachi mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, dia memang senang meledek adik kesayangannya itu, karena menurutnya wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesal begitu lucu.

"Tidak lucu!" wajah Sasuke merona.

"Hahahahaha…." Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke, termasuk Sakura.

"Jadi kau pasti sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Konoha yah, Sakura-chan?" Konan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Penyanyi?" tanya Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi seraya menatap Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya.

Sakura yang di perhatikan seperti itupun menjadi salah tingkah dan semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya. "Eh? Ti… tidak kok tidak kak, aku dokter." sanggah Sakura cepat tapi Konan menghiraukannya dan menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya pada keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Iya, dulu Sakura selalu menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba maupun mengisi acara dengan beberapa anak yang lain walaupun ia masih kelas satu saat itu, bakat seninya sungguh luar biasa! Apalagi saat dia benyanyi sambil memainkan Grand Pianonya, aku sangat suka itu. " jawab Konan panjang lebar pada para Uchiha itu dengan antusias.

"Kakak terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak sehebat itu," jawab Sakura malu.

"Kapan-kapan menyanyilah untuk kami yah." kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Benar." Mikoto dan Itachi menyetujui.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi mereka, dan tanpa ada yang menyadari ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyeringai kecil, entah apa yang ia anggap lucu atau menarik, author sendiri tidak tahu.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang sedang mengndarai mobilnya.

"Ke Base Camp kita senpai!" Ucap Tobi si anak baik.

"Tidak un! Kita keliling Konoha saja dulu un." sambung Deidara setelah memberikan Deathglarenya pada Tobi yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Kenapa berkeliling Konoha? Kurang kerjaan, antar aku pulang saja." pinta Sasori.

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu Konoha un? Pokoknya kita tetap akan berkeliling un, iya'kan Tobi?"

"Iya! Tobi anak baik akan menjadi Tour guide Sasori-senpai!" sahut si topeng Lollypop itu bersemangat.

"Hah~, kalau kau yang jadi pemanduku, pasti aku akan hilang di jalan yang entah apa namanya." jawab Sasori seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil.

"Benar itu un." Deidara mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Tobi mau tidur saja, pinjam bantal dan gulingnya yah Dei-senpai~" Tobi mengambil posisi tidur di jok belakang yang kebetulan di sana ada bantal dan guling milik Deidara yang sengaja ia simpan di mobil, untuk berjaga-jaga bila ia mengantuk saat di jalan.

"Jangan diilerin un!" protes Deidara, tapi Tobi tidak menjawabnya karena ia sudah tertidur.

"Cepat sekali?" Sasori dan Deidara berdecak kagum.

"Kemana yang lainnya, Dei?" Sasori memulai pembicaraan.

"Yang lainnya yang mana un?" Deidara memperhatikan Sasori sekilas.

"Tentu saja Akatsuki, baka!" jawab Sasori kesal sambil menatap Deidara.

"Oh, habisnya bicaramu tidak jelas sih un hehe… Siang nanti mereka semua akan berkumpul di Bace camp kok un." jelas Deidara.

"Bagitu ya." Sasori kembali memandang pemandangan di luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong, sepasang mata coklatnya menerawang jauh seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa un? Kenapa melamun?" Deidara menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya dengan meninju lengan kiri pria itu pelan.

"Hah? Ti… tidak apa-apa."

"Dasar aneh un."

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasori lagi?" tanya Konan pada Sakura. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di teras depan Mansion Uchiha itu. Mereka berdua sengaja memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya. Mungkin sebagian orang akan bingung mengapa Konan mengetahui hal ini, tentu saja karena Sasori, Konan dan Sakura berada di SMA yang sama dulu dan Konan ingat betul bagaimana Sasori selalu bercerita tentang Sakura dengan antusias.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung, kak, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku belum bertemu dengan Sasori karena ia sedang berada di luar negri, aku juga tidak tahu cara menolak ini, bibi Mikoto dan yang lainnya begitu baik padaku. Aku juga belum membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke, dia terlihat tidak peduli tapi sepertinya dia juga keberatan dengan hal ini. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba bagi kami." jelas Sakura.

"Begitu ya? Susah juga kalau seperti itu. Lalu apa kau menyukai Sasuke? Dan apa yang akan kau katakana pada Sasori nanti?" Konan bertanya sambil memandangi para pelayan yang sedang menyirami tanaman di depan mereka.

"Entahlah," Gadis bermata Emerald itu menerawang jauh ke langit biru, "kakak jangan katakan ini pada siapapun dulu yah?" pintanya.

Konan tersenyum. "Tenang saja Adik-ku hehehe… Tapi nasehatku, kau harus segera buka suara untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Itachi juga mengenal Sasori loh, mereka berteman baik dan Sasori juga mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil. oke?"

Terlihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sakura. _'Benar apa yang dikatakan Bibi Mikoto, Dunia memang kecil.'_

"Hm! Terima kasih kak,"

"Ayo kita berangkat Konan, yang lainnya sudah menunggu." tiba-tiba saja Itachi keluar dari rumahnya menghampiri Konan yang diikuti Mikoto di belakangnya.

"Ah kau ini, Konan-chan kan baru saja datang kenapa kau sudah mengajaknya pergi lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ibu, kami ada urusan dengan Akatsuki." jawab Itachi.

"Lagi-lagi Akatsuki, sudah ibu bilang berkali-kali kalau kalian ini sudah besar, berhentilah bermain-main." jelas Mikoto, sepertinya ia kesal.

"Heee.. ibu jangan begitu, lagi pula Tobi selalu bisa membuat Ibu tertawa'kan?" kali ini Konan memulai aksinya yang biasa di sebut dengan _'Gurauan maut Konan'_ oleh teman-temannya di Akatsuki.

"Kau ini bisa saja." Mikoto mencubit pelan lengan Konan. Sepertinya _'Gurauan maut Konan'_ berhasil.

_'Sepertinya aku harus berguru pada Kak Konan' _ batin Sakura sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan harmonis itu.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu Bu, Sakura-chan." pamit Itachi.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Mikoto dan Sakura berbarengan. Setelah itu Mobil Itachi langsung melesat pergi bersama Konan.

"Sakura-chan, apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini hari sabtu, jadi aku libur." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak mengantar bibi? bibi ingin melihat-lihat rancanganmu di Haruno Style."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya tentu,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bibi mau bersiap-siap dan memanggil Sasu-chan dulu untuk menjadi supir kita hari ini khukhukhu…"

"Hee? Supir? Kasian…" gumam Sakura.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Dei, antar aku pulang saja. Aku bosan kalo harus terus melihat jalanan seerti ini, kepalaku sakit." Sasori mula memijat-mijat pelipisnya, karena sejak tadi Deidara selalu saja berputar di jalan yang sama.

"Sabar sedikit un! Memangnya aku juga tidak bosan un!" keluh Deidara, yah sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin begini, ini semua dia lakukan untuk kelancaran pesta kedatangan Sasoriyang dibuat oleh kelompok mereka yang dibentuk saat mereka kuliah itu.

"Kalau kau memang bosan kenapa tidak pulang saja! Lagi pula nanti bensinmu habis, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." hardik si kepala merah itu.

"Itu karena yang lain ingin bertemu denganmu nanti siang un, kalau kau pulang dulu, aku yakin kau akan malas keluar lagi un. Lagi pula kalau bensin habis ada Kakuzu ini un." Si pirang menjelaskan.

"Kakuzu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tidak yakin.

Seketika itu juga raut wajah mereka berdua berubah kusut. Mana rela si pemegang uang kas dalam kelompok itu mengelurakan uang kasnya hanya untuk mengisi bensin Deidara? Kalau ini dalam film Anime, pasti sudah muncul tanda keringat besar turun ke bawah di belakang kepala mereka masing-masing.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Kuenya sudah siap?" tanya leader Akatsuki pada para anggotanya, sambil menggenggam sebuah catatan dan pensil. Pein

"Sudah! Dan dijamin akan sangat enak." jawab Konan dan sang Leader menceklis catatannya.

"Ruangannya?"

"Beres, Der!" jawab seseorang yang seperti ikan. Kisame

"Minuman dan makan siangnya?"

"Oke!" kali ini seseorang yang berwajah hitam-putih yang menyahut. Zetsu.

"Orangnya?"

"Hee? Orangnya?" tanya keenam orang itu.

"Tentu saja Sasori. Mana Deidara dan Tobi? Mereka belum kembali?" tanya sang leader.

Mereka semua menggeleng. "Hah~ cepat hubungi mereka." kata Pein lagi.

"Hei Kakuzu, cepat telfon Deidara." perintah Hidan, si penganut Dewa Jasin.

"Tidak mau, pulsa mahal tahu! Untuk acara ini saja uang kas kita sudah berkurang banyak." jawab Kakuzu sang bendahara Akatsuki sambil memeluk koper uangnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak rela mengeluarkan uang kas lagi.

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja." akhirnya malaikat penolong kita turun tangan. Yah siapa lagi yang disebut sebagai malaikat penolong oleh gadis berambut pink kita selain Itachi?

"Dei, kau dimana?" tanya Itachi saat Deidara menjawab telfonnya.

"_Di jalan un, bersama Sasori dan Tobi yang tidur un. Ada apa un?"_

"_Hoi! Aku bosan duduk selama tiga jam di mobil.!" Sasori merebut handphone Deidara._

"Heh? Sasori? Ya sudah kemarilah sekarang, yang lainnya sudah menunggu kalian."

"_Hm."_

Dan sambungan telefon pun terputus.

"Mereka akan segera kemari." jelas Itachi pada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian….

"Sssstt…! Mereka sudah datang." Konan memberikan instruksi pada teman-temannya saat melihat mobil Deidara dari jendela Base camp mereka.

"Ayo semuanya siap-siap." perintah Pein.

Pintu terbuka. "SELAMAT DATANG SASORI…!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Eh? Maaf?" ternyata bukan Sasori, melainkan penjaga Base camp mereka yang masuk. Kabuto.

"Salah sasaran." Ucap Hidan kesal.

"Hah~" mereka semua menghela nafas.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya…. Sasori?

Semuanya kembali memasang wajah Ceria. "SELAMAT DATANG SASORI…!"

"Mana oleh-olehnya Senpai?" tanya Tobi yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sasori menadahkan tangannya.

"TELAT UN!" bentak Deidara kesal. Sepertinya bawaan karena habis menyetir mobil selama 4 jam? *Gak kebayang.*

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Kalau di sebut lelah mungkin iya, tapi dia juga terlihat kesal. Ya! Uchiha Sasuke kesal karena sudah berjam-jam menunggu dua orang wanita yang sedang berbelanja dengan banyak kantung belanjaan dikedua tangannya, Mikoto dan Sakura di Haruno Style. Lebih tepatnya sih Mikoto, karena Sakura hanya mengantarnya, tidak mungkin'kan dia membeli rancangannya sendiri? Yap, Sakura merancang beberapa baju, tas dan pernak-pernik lainnya jika sedang memiliki waktu senggang. Bagaimanapun juga, walau dia seorang dokter dia tetap akan menjadi pewaris Haruno Style kelak, bukan?

Sasuke berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, sudah kesal karena tangannya pegal, kekesalannya bertambah lagi karena banyak gadis-gadis yang menggoda dan berbisik-bisik tentangnya. _'Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku jadi seperti pelayan.'_ batinnya.

"Kau kenapa di sini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Hn, Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bosan ya?"

"Lumayan." padahal sangat bosan.

Drrrrtttt…. Drrrrtttt…..

Handphone Sakura bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

_**From: Sasori-Akai-kun**_

_**08xxxxxxxxx**_

_**14.00, xx xx xxx**_

_'__**Sekarang, di tempat biasa. **_

_**Aku menunggumu!**_

Sakura terbelalak kaget, ia membaca pesan itu sekali lagi. _'Sasori sudah pulang?'_ batinnya tidak percaya.

Tanpa memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya heran, Sakura segera pergi, tapi ia teringat pada Mikoto. Lalu ia melihat salah satu karyawannya dan menghampirinya. "Yui, tolong layani Nyonya Mikoto dan anaknya yah, aku pergi dulu."

"Baik Nona." jawab pegawai itu mengerti, kemudian segera menghampiri Mikoto yang sudah berada di samping Sasuke, "permisi nyonya, nona Sakura menyuruh saya melayani anda."

"Sakuranya kemana?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Entahlah nyonya, nona Sakura tidak bilang apa-apa pada saya selain menyuruh saya melayani keperluan anda dan anak anda. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru." jelas Yui.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." angguk Mikoto mengerti, sedangkan Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan arah tempat Sakura tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

**Sasori P.O.V.**

Sudah satu jam aku duduk menunggu sambil memejamkan mataku di Taman Kota Konoha ini, tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan Sakura selain di Rumah Sakit. Sakura akan datang tidak sih? Kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar? Apa dia sibuk? Hah~, baiklah kalau dalam lima detik dia tidak muncul juga, aku akan menyusulnya.

Satu..

Dua…

Tiga….

Empat…..

Lima…

Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya.

**End Sasori P.O.V.**

Sasori membuka matanya lalu melihat kearah pintu masuk Taman Konaha. Ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna Pink, tidak! Bukan sesuatu, tapi seorang gadis berambut pink! Berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menatap kearahnya. Sasori mengenalinya, sangat mengenalinya. Ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya sehingga terlihat senyuman tipis yang manis yang serasi dengan wajahnya.

Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri tegak menatap sang gadis, gadis yang ditunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Begitupun si gadis, Haruno Sakura perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, Sasori . Dengan mata Emeraldnya yang terus menatap Sasori, sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka hanya setengah meter. Saling menatap, melepaskan rindu diantara mereka.

"Tidak pernah menghubungiku, begitukah sifatmu pada kekasihmu sendiri?" Sasori memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang serius.

"…."

"Saat aku menghubungimu, ponselmu tidak aktif." Sasori memandang lekat mata Emerald milik Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya.

"….."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"…." Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di matanya.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu? Atau malah kau telah melupakanku, hah?" Sasori terus menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaannya.

GREP….

Sasori terkejut bukan main saat Sakura memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan bajunya mulai basah dan mendengar isak tangis dari kekasihnya itu. Ya, Sakura menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sudah susah payah ditahannya pada dada bidang Sasori, terisak dan memeluknya kuat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"He… hei, Kau menangis?"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh kok, berhentilah menangis yah? Aku hanya ber-acting. Maaf ya?" Sasori terlihat sangat gugup, dia merasa bersalah karena perkataannya tadi. Sejujurnya ia hanya bercanda tadi. Sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Bodoh, hiks… a…aku menangis bu…bukan karena pertanyaanmu itu…"

"Bukan?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks…"

"Maaf Sakura…" Sasori balas memeluk Sakura, kedua tangannya membelai lembut punggung dan rambut merah muda Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Aku sudah di sini sekarang."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Akhirnya Apdet juga hehehe….*tampang Innocent*  
Lama yah? *Reader: Banget..!*

Gomen-gomen, setelah tugas drama kesenian selesai sekarang malah mengambil nilai dengan membuat film dan aku dapet tugas untuk buat skenarionya berdua sama temanku. Dan saat aku mau nerusin fic ini kayaknya feelnya jadi ilang deh, kalian ngerasa gak?

Tapi semangatku kembali karena banyak yang nagih hehe… *kepedean*

Tapi lagi nih, maaf kalo ceritanya gak sesuai harapan reader, kayaknya aku harus membiasakan diri lagi dan merasakan feel fic ini saat aku pertama publish dulu deh, hihihihi…

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya.. sekarang waktunya balas Review…..

**LuthMelody:** Ini Udah apdet.. makasih reviewnya, hehehe…

**Amethysy Is Aphrodite:** Yup, Sasori hehehe.. Tenang, bukan Hinata atau Ino kok, hehe.. Thanks Reviewnya. review lagi? *Buagh*

**rIInda:** Nih udah apdet, ripiu lagi? Hehe….

**Hello:** Makasih. hehehe ayo tebak, kalo bisa tebak aku kasi mangkok cantik. *Plak* Review lagi yah.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan:** Udah apdet nih hehe… maaf lama.

**Haruchi Nigiyama: ***Kena deathglare Haruchi* ampun –sujud"- tapi nih udah di apdet hehehe… Review?

**Uchiha Ry-chan:** Hehehe… lama lagi nih Ry-chan, review lagi?

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan': **Ni udah apdet, hihihi

**UchiHaruno Sasusaku:** Makasih. ni udah apdet, maaf lama. Review?

**Resaya Kosui Ryou: **Hap.. makasih laptopnya hehehe salam kenal juga.. mau review lagi? *plak*

**Green YupiCandy Chan:** Makasih… Yang ini suka gak? Hehehe penasaran? Review dulu… hihihi…

**Atarashii Hikaru: **makasih~ huhuhu senangnya… ia, Sasori pacarnya Sakura. Hehehe

**-MariaVivine-UchiMasu-: **ini dilanjut, makasih… review?

**Sakura Nomia:** maaf lama apdet hehehehe, **Semangat masa muda**…! *?*

**Imuri Ridan Chara:** lama yah? Maaf, maaf… ni udah apdet.. review lagi yah.. n_n

**Uchiha lacus:** Makasih ya… n_n review?

Nah sesi balas review udah beres…

Terimakasih buat yang udah Review dan baca, aku seneng banget…

Dan satu lagi,

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 6#**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

Dor… dor… dor…  
Duaaaarrr~

Terdengar suara gemuruh pistol dan ledakan-ledakan yang keluar dari speaker Tv flat 42'' di ruangan rekreasi lantai dua kediaman Uchiha.  
Sasuke -sang pelaku pembuat suara tersebut- tengah serius memainkan game action favotitnya itu pada game player kesayangannya seorang diri. Dengan lihai ia mengarahkan tokoh pria dalam game itu untuk menembak 'musik-musuhnya' dengan aneka macam senapan. Saat sedikit lagi mencapai check point, karakter tokoh yang ia mainkan ter-tembak peluru oleh musuh yang lengah dari pengawasannya, mengakibatkan tokoh itu 'tewas' dan ia harus mengulangnya lagi dari check point yang sebelumnya.

"Sial!" Sasuke membanting stick game playernya kesal dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada bantal berwarna merah besar yang terletak pada permadani coklat tempat ia duduk. Meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat bermain game selama berjam-jam, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan haus pada tenggorokannya. Dengan sekali hentakan salto, ia berdiri tegap dan langsung menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin di kulkas.

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak melihat ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tv yang masih menyalah. Ia tahu, sejak tadi ibunya tengah menunggu Sakura yang tidak kunjung pulang ataupun memberi kabar. Ibunya sengaja tidak menelfon gadis itu, karena pikirnya Sakura pasti ada pekerjaan mendadak di rumah sakit, atau semacamnya, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu pulang saja. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya pada jam tua di dinding ruangan tersebut dan mendapati jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat delapan menit, yang berarti ibunya telah menunggu gadis itu selama dua jam lebih. Dengan perasaan kesal segera ia kembali ke lantai atas tempat ia bermain game tadi, menghiraukan rasa haus di tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak asal pada salah satu sofa di sana.

Dengan cepat ia mencari nama gadis itu pada kontak ponselnya dan menghubunginya.  
_'Kau harus punya alasan yang masuk akal karena sudah membuati ibuku menunggu begitu lama, nona.'_ desisnya kesal, menunggu panggilanya terhubung.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar? Ini sudah sangat malam," wajar saja bukan bila seorang pria menanyakan hal itu pada seorang wanita? Apalagi gadisnya. Sakura adalah seorang gadis, dan seorang gadis tidak baik pulang sendirian pada malam hari. Apa lagi sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Iya Sasori~ aku sangat yakin," jawab Sakura gemas. Entah sudah berapa kali kekasihnya itu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang padanya, dan sudah berulang-ulang juga ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "kau juga pasti lelah kan? Belum sempat pulang dari pagi tadi." Ujarnya, "lagi pula kau harus mengembalikan mobil temanmu, ingat?" Sakura mengingatkannya sambil melirik mobil merah di sebelahnya. Milik Deidara.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di halaman parkir Konoha Tower. Menara yang terkenal sebagai simbol kota Konoha dan salah satu objek wisata yang digemari turis mancanegara atau pun local, walau pada dasarnya menara itu berfungsi sebagai menara antena pemancar TV analog, TV lokal digital, dan radio. Selain itu, perusahaan KA _East Konoha Railway_ pun menggunakan menara ini untuk meletakkan antena radio sistem darurat kereta api, dan sejumlah instrumen pengukuran dipasang oleh Kantor Lingkungan Hidup Metropolitan Konoha.

Konoha Tower sendiri memiliki tinggi keseluruhan 332,6 m. Tingkat pertama dan kedua dapat diakses dengan tangga dan lift. Sebuah loket tiket menjual tiket ke anak tangga yang dimulai di tempat itu. Dari platform pertama atau kedua tangga dibuka bagi semua orang yang naik dan turun tergantung apabila mereka telah membeli tiket lift atau tiket tangga. Apabila kita keluar lift di tingkat ketiga terdapat 15 anak tangga naik menuju platform untuk menikmati pemandangan kota tersebut.

Dan pada malam hari seperti ini, Konoha Tower terlihat sangat indah dengan pancaran sinar keemasan yang melapisinya dari dasar hingga ke puncak. Tidak hanya itu, taman bertahtakan rerumputan hijau yang terawat dengan bangku-bangku khas taman kota, kios-kios penjual makanan atau aksesoris dan lampu-lampu penerang juga tersedia di sana. Memberikan suasana yang pas untuk para pengujung yang ingin membagi kehangatan bersama keluarga, teman atau pun kekasih mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya pasrah, "kau hati-hati di jalan yah, Saku." Sasori mengecup dahi Sakura singkat kemudian segera memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah mobil yang dikendarai kekasihnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura segera menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku taman di sana. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasori sore tadi saat di taman kota, dari sana mereka pergi ke kafe untuk tea time, dan sampailah di tempat ini untuk makan malam dan melihat pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Haaah~" Ia menghela nafas lelah, "bukannya aku tidak mau diantar pulang, tapi masa Sasori harus mengantar ku pulang ke rumah bibi Mikoto? Harus bicara apa aku nanti?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Tunggu dulu, bibi Mikoto?" herannya, "ah! Bibi Mikoto!" dengan segera Sakura merogoh tas tangan yang sendari tadi di genggamnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku sampai lupa tentang bibi, dia pasti khawatir." Gadis itu dirubungi rasa bersalah dan berniat menghubungi Mikoto sampai sebuah panggilan dengan nomor tak dikenal menghentikannya, "Halo?" jawabnya.

"_Dimana kau?" _tanya sebuah suara di seberang sana dengan nada… err? Marah?

Sakura kenal suara itu, "Sa…Sasuke?" ujarnya ragu.

"_Hn, dimana kau?"_ nada bicara pria itu terdengar sangat dingin, dan Sakura tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

"A… aku di Konoha Tower, aku akan kembali sekar-" tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"_Tunggu di situ!"_

"Eh? Tapi aku-" (tuuttt… tuuttt…) "haaah~ sudah diputus," Sasuke memutuskan telefonnya secara sepihak, "seenaknya saja, masa aku harus menunggunya disini? Mana udaranya dingin sekali." Gadis itu mengeluh dan mulai mengusap usap lengannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Sesampainya di Konoha Tower, Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang berambut pink. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, mengingat orang yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu sangat jarang. Ia melihat Sakura duduk membelakangi dirinya di bangku taman sambil memeluk kedua lengannya, segera ia langkahkan kakinya kesana sambil melepaskan sweeater biru tua yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke menyodorkan sweeaternya itu tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura. "Ah!" Gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalang dengan sesuatu yang berwarna biru gelap, dilihatnya tangan yang memegang sesuatu seperti baju itu dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangnya datar. "Sasuke?"

"Hn, pakai." Ujarnya dengan nada perintah. Segera Sakura raih sweater itu dan memakainya, "terimakasih,"

"Ayo pulang," tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya, pria itu segera berbalik menuju arah tempat ia memparkirkan mobilnya diikuti gadis pink itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu sangat hening, tidak kalah dengan jalanan yang dilalui sedikit pengendara saat ini. Suasana canggung itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk memecahkannya. "Emm, Sasuke? Kurasa kita harus membicarakan soal perjodohan itu, maksudku-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara," potong pria itu cepat.

Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi dingin.

Tentu saja Sasuke marah! Pergi ke Konoha Tower karena urusan pekerjaan itu tidak mungkin, pasti untuk bertemu teman atau yang lainnya pikir pria itu. Dan gadis itu tidak memberi kabar pada _ibunya_! Siapa yang tidak kesal? Ia merasa ibunya tidak dihormati, walaupun bukan begitu maksud gadis merah muda itu.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau membuat ibuku menunggu? Dia menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" jawabnya sinis. Gadis itu terkejut melihat sisi lain pemuda itu yang sedang marah, tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah kembali mengerubungi dirinya.

"Ma… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah." Potong pemuda itu (lagi), "jelaskan saja pada ibuku nanti," lanjutnya.

Dan mobil itu kembali di selimuti suasana hening yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

"Sakura? Sasuke?" sapa Mikoto saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dimasuki oleh gadis itu dan anak bungsunya, "akhirnya kau pulang juga, bibi khawatir." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum hangat memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang pucat dan ekspresi tidak peduli Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sakura segera memeluk wanita itu dan terisak. "Maafkan aku bi, hiks… aku tidak bermaksud membuat bibi khawatir, sungguh, hiks… ma… maafkan aku…" Ujarnya terbata.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Bibi mengerti kok, kau pasti ada urusan yang sangat penting," Wanita itu mengelus lembut punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya dan melonggarkan pelukannya, "sudah jangan menangis lagi," lanjutnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi gadis itu.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah pada bibi, maafkan aku." Sakura menggengam tangan ibu itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Mikoto meyakinkan, "sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah, bibi juga sudah mau tidur, hehehe..." lanjutnya mencoba mencairkan suasana lalu mengecup dahi lebar Sakura sekilas.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Eng, terima kasih, bibi," dan segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Di pandanginya pintu itu dengan pandangan sendu, perasaan bersalah pun tak luput pada pemuda itu. _'Aku juga harus minta maaf padanya nanti,' _gumamnya kemudian kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrttt

Drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrttt

"Engh?" Sakura terbangun akibat suara getaran ponselnya pada meja disamping tempat tidur. Diliriknya jam pada kamar itu yang menunjukkan puk dua pagi, "siapa yang telefon malam-malam begini sih?" gerutunya.

Diambilnya ponsel yang masih setia bergetar heboh itu dan menjawab panggilannya. "Iya~?" suaranya masih terdengar gamang.

"_Nona Haruno! Keadaan darurat! Tolong segera ke rumah sakit sekarang! Ada kecelakaan lalulintas dan banyak pasien yang harus segera dioperasi." _Ujar suara diseberang sana panic.

"Apa!" seketika mata Emerald itu melebar, "baik, aku segera kesana," dengan scepat gadis itu bangun dan merapihkan dirinya seadanya lalu segera turun menuju teras rumah keluarha Uchiha. Memperhatikan sekitar, gadis itu langsung menepuk jidatnya keras.

PLAK

"Sial! Aku kan tidak bawa mobil!" gadis itu sibuk uring-uringan menyadari kebodohannya sambil berjalan kearah pagar. _'beruntung kalau ada taksi'_ pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah itu, mobil Sasuke.

Pemuda itu turun sambil menatap heran Sakura yang terkejut dengan kedatangan mobil itu.

"_**Dewi fortuna berpihak kepadamu!" **_Teriak innernya heboh.

"Dari mana kau, Sasuke?" tanyanya berbasa basi.

"Cari angin," jawab pemuda itu sekenanya. "Ada apa denganmu?" herannya, "kau mau kabur dari rumah yah?" lanjutnya curiga.

"E… enak saja!" jawab Sakura kesal, "Eh, Sasuke aku pinjam mobilmu boleh ya? Aku dapat panggilan harus segera ke rumah sakit. Boleh ya?" rayunya. Dia tahu ini tidak sopan, baru kenal sudah berani pinjam mobil. Tapi ini kan keadaan darurat, mau bagaimana lagi?

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya berfikir sejenak. "Naiklah. Biar aku yang antar."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak!" jawab gadis itu riang dan keduanya segera memasuki mobil tersebut.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya melirik Sakura, melupakan rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu tengah sibuk mengarahkan anak buahnya di rumah sakit melalui telefon. Ia begitu cekatan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya dari seberang sana. Sasuke berfikir, berat juga tugas seorang dokter inti seperti Sakura. Harus siap kapan saja saat dibutuhkan, bahkan di dini hari seperti saat ini untuk menyelamatkan banyak jiwa. Pasti sangat melelahkan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha dan langsung disambut beberapa orang wanita berpakaian suster. Salah satu dari mereka memakaikan jas putih khas seorang dokter ber name tag _Mrs. Haruno _pada si pinky girl itu dan seorang lagi memberikan sesuatu seperti daftar keadaan pasien kepadanya, meninggalkan Sasuke pada loby rumah sakit itu menatap Sakura yang menghilang di tikungan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan serangam suster menghampiri Sasuke. "Permisi tuan, nona Haruno meminta saya untuk mengantarkan anda pada ruangannya." Sapa wanita itu sopan.

"Ah, iya." Sasuke pun mengikuti wanita itu yang memandunya. _'Kupikir dia lupa keberadaanku.' _Batin Sasuke, mengingat sibuknya gadis itu tadi.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah Sasuke pada ruangan sakura yang di dominasi warna hitam dan hijau muda itu. Dihempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam di sana untuk meregangkan ototnya setelah menyetir mobil.

"Anda ingin minum sesuatu, tuan?" tanya suster itu lagi.

"Hn, kopi hitam saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar," dan suster itupun keluar mengambilkan kopi untuk pria tampan itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan ruangan yang rapih itu untuk beberapa saat sambil menunggu kopinya datang. Tak lama kemudian, suster tadi kembali membawakan kopi untuknya dan segera undur diri.

Ia mulai merasakan kantuk sekarang. Sejak pulang menjemput Sakura di Konoha Tower tadi, ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar komplek ruamah dengan mobilnya tadi untuk sekedar mencari angin.

Diambilnya cangkir kopi itu dan diseruput isinya sedikit, untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Tanggung pikirnya jika tidur sekarang, toh sebentar lagi pagi. Dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut merah dengan mata coklat.

"Sakura? Kau dipanggil juga?" tanya pria itu. Sasori.

"Sasori?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Loh? Sasuke?" Sasori menatap kaget pada Sasuke yang tengah memegang cangkir melihat kearahnya. '_Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Di ruangan Sakura?' _batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINIUED…**_

Haloo~ aku balik lagi *nebarin bunga sakura-plak  
hehehe… adakah yang ingat fic ini? Pasti enggak. Udah terlantar banget. Maafin emak ya? *ngelus-ngelus ini fic. *buagh

oke, fic ini aku edit ulang dari capter pertama, karena typonya bener-bener bikin sakit mata! Sekarang udah mendingan kan? Walau aku masih belum yakin sama EYD nya, jujur bikin mataku jereng.

Tapi untung di ada **ChezaHana-Chan **yang sabar ngajarin aku XD, hehehe makasihh Chezaa~ *peluk cium-di lempar.  
Dan buat **eet gitu **yang udah nagih ini fic di fb, kalo enggak aku bakal males lanjutinnya hehe *plak

Soal konflik, kayanya baru muncul chapter depan ya? Aku sampe lupa soal itu.  
terus tentang Konoha Tower sendiri, aku ngarang dengan cari-cari referensi dari menara Tokyo dan Eifel di om google. Dan tingginya itu aku samain sama menara Tokyo *gak kreatif-dihajar masa.

Bales ripiu dulu nyook ?

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink****:** Hola juga~ inget dong, hehehe… sekarang banyak gak nih scene Sasusakunya? Btw, thanks ripiunya

**Risle-coe****: **Ni udah update, makasih

**Miho Yulatha****:** hehehe… iya ni udah update, maaf gak kilat listriknya abis *plak

**Green YupiCandy Chan****: **Makasih Yupii~ *peluk cium-ditendang. Kasian Sasori ya? Gapapa dia mah *di cekek Sasori*

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette****: **iya, aku emang payah dalam EYD, udah aku edit nih, tapi kayaknya masih ada yang salah deh *pundung.  
bagus? Makasiihh, *peluk AnnZie. Makasih juga fav nya

**Hello!:** ini udah di lanjut~  
yah kurang lebih gitu deh, hehehe… mau Sasori? Teken kontrak dulu, pasti mau kok dia, *plak.

**Fuyuki Namikaze****:** wahh iya nih, hehehe… maaf gak update soon (?)

**Sakura Haruno 1995:** Haloo~ lama tak bersua kita, ^^  
gimana UAN SMP nya? Lulus gak? Lulus dong pastinya? (udah jaman baheula woi!)  
Makasiiihh~ *peluk cium kamu* waw meneteskan air mata? Hohoho…  
Ya gitu deh, kali ini gimana Sasusakunya? Belom ada feel ya? *pundung*  
konan ma itachi nikah kayaknya dikit lagi nih, tapi gak tau juga *plak  
endingnya mau happy ending? Gimana entar ya? *doble plak. Dan maaf baru update sekarang ^^

**Nu-Hikari Uchiha****:** Halo Hikari~ *lambai-lambai… salam kenal ^^. Iya, sama-sama ya n makasih ripiunya.

**Aurellia Uchiha:** Chap 6 datang~ *plak

**Just Ana****:** Ini udah update, hehehe makasih Fav nya ^^

**Meyrinkyuchan:** Makasih~ , kenapa? Karena udah tuntutan scenario. *dilempar Mey.

**Resty neo haruno :** Nih udah update, ripiu lagi? ^^

**Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna****: **keren? Makasiiihhh~  
nih udah aku update. Fav? Boleh bangeett .

**sakura ithu aQ: **Makasihh~ maaf updatenya lama ^^a

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP :** Hehehehe… maaf maaf, jangan mati penasaran gitu dong,, ni udah di update, semoga suka ^^

Oh iya, Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempat membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak review, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Juga untuk silent reader. Terima kasih banyak. Juga yang udah nge-fav fic aku ini dan meng-alert-nya. Arigatou *lagi*. :D

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah R&R Chap sebelumnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya.  
masih adakah yang mau meripiu?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


	7. Chapter 7: Pemikiran Negatif

_Sasuke memperhatikan ruangan yang rapih itu untuk beberapa saat sambil menunggu kopinya datang. Tak lama kemudian, suster tadi kembali membawakan kopi untuknya dan segera undur diri._

_Ia mulai merasakan kantuk sekarang. Sejak pulang menjemput Sakura di Konoha Tower tadi, ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar komplek ruamah dengan mobilnya tadi untuk sekedar mencari angin._

_Diambilnya cangkir kopi itu dan diseruput isinya sedikit, untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Tanggung pikirnya jika tidur sekarang, toh sebentar lagi pagi. Dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut merah dengan mata coklat._

_"Sakura? Kau dipanggil juga?" tanya pria itu. Sasori._

_Segera Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu, "Sasori?" gumam Sasuke bingung._

_"Loh? Sasuke?" Sasori menatap kaget pada Sasuke yang tengah memegang cangkir itu melihat kearahnya. '__Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Di ruangan Sakura?' __batinnya._

.

.

.

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

***KURAKE IN LOVE***

**#Chapter 7: Pemikiran Negatif#**

**Created By: Beby-chan.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor(maybe)**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: AU, OOC, EYD masih berantakan, Typo (mudah-mudahan gak ada), Minim deskrip dan lain-lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!** .

.

.

.

"Kau… sedang apa, Sasuke? Kenapa… kau bisa ada di sini?" Sasori bertanya dengan ragu, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran 'negatif' tentang Sasuke yang melayang-layang dalam otaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya pada meja, lalu kembali menatap Sasori dengan wajah stoicnya. "Aku—"

"Maaf dokter, anda harus bergegas!" sela seorang perawat yang berdiri di belakang pria berkepala merah itu.

"Ah, i-iya." Sasori mengangguk singkat pada suster itu, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, kita teruskan nanti ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Hn."

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Arloji pada pergelangan tangan Sakura telah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia baru saja selesai dengan operasi dadakan itu dengan beberapa dokter yang lain. Cepat-cepat Ia melangkah menuju ruangan pribadinya yang sejak tadi dihuni Sasuke. Hatinya merasa takut tidak karuan saat melihat kekasihnya Sasori juga ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha ini saat di ruang UGD tadi. _Apa Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi? Apa mereka sempat mengobrol? _Pikirnya, kalau iya, Sasori bisa berpikir negatif nantinya. Karena itu Ia harus segera memastikannya dengan bertanya pada Sasuke langsung sekarang. Sebelum Sasori datang.

"Aa… Sasuke, kau—" kalimat Sakura terputus saat mendapati Sasuke telah raib (?) dari ruangannya. "Kemana dia? Apa sudah pulang?" meletakkan beberapa berkas pasien di mejanya, Sakura segera menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Ingin memastikan apa pria itu memang sudah pulang atau belum. Jarinya hampir saja menyentuh tanda call pada ponselnya saat pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok 'merah' yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sasori –sosok merah tersebut- saat membuka ruangan itu tanpa seijin pemiliknya. "Loh? Kemana dia?" tanyanya pada Sakura saat tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari dalam ruangan itu.

_Bagus! Mereka memang sudah bertemu." Pikir Sakura panik._

"Sa…sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kikuk, "kenapa kau bisa kenal Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Sasori melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Iya, Sasuke. Dia adik salah satu temanku di Akatsuki., kau ingat?" melihat Sakura mengangguk, Ia meneruskan "Saat sampai di sini dini hari tadi, aku langsung keruangan mu ini, ku pikir kau pasti juga di panggil." Jelas Sasori. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, "dan aku bertemu Sasuke. Tapi kami belum sempat mengobrol, aku sudah di suruh bergegas oleh perawat yang membimbingku tadi. Jadi kami sepakat akan mengobol setelahnya. Tapi dia malah tidak ada, dasar bocah itu!"

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Sasori dengan wajah panic, tapi setidaknya Sasori belum sempat mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa seperti wanita yang ketahuan berselingkuh oleh pacarnya, walaupun Sasori menjelaskan hal tadi dengan nada santai, tapi tetap saja kan? Apa Ia harus mengatakannya pada Sasori sekarang? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, dirinya masih belum siap membicarakan ini dengan pria itu, setidaknya Ia harus membicarakan dan menyelesaikan urusan perjodohan itu dengan Sasuke dulu.

Degup jantungnya pun mulai bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat. Dengan gugup Sakura meletakkan ponselnya yang Ia genggam dengan kuat sejak tadi, kemudian menuju arah dispenser di sudut ruangan itu. Berniat membuatkan secangkir teh pada kekasihnya.

"Oh iya, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini? Apa kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" lanjut Sasori.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut pada meja di depan Sasori dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul pada pelipisnya. "Eng… iya, aku beru mengenal Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori yang menyadari sikap aneh Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sakura begitu terlihat gugup di matanya, dan suaranya yang terdengar ragu-ragu tadi semakin menguatkan pikirannya kalau pasti terjadi sesuatu di sini selama Ia berada di luar negri untuk menambah pengalamannya sebagai seorang dokter selama dua tahun kemarin. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?" lanjutnya menghilangkan suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu. Mencoba menghilangkan sarat menyelidik dari nada suaranya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia merasakan jari jemarinya mulai mendingin karena gugup. "I...itu…" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sasori. "Saat pertemuan keluarga. Ya! Pertemuan keluarga, eng… keluarga kami ternyata sudah saling mengenal sejak lama."

"Begitu?" Sasori mengambil cangkir teh tadi dan menyeruput isinya sedikit, "tapi kenapa kalian baru saling kenal? Maksudku, kau bilang tadi keluarga kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?" Ia mencoba meggali informasi _sehalus_ mungkin sembari meletakan cangkir teh itu kembali.

"Eng, iya. Tapi aku baru mengenal mereka bebapa hari ini. Dari yang ibuku bilang, keluarga Uchiha baru saja kembali dari London dua bulan yang lalu." Sakura sudah mulai rileks sekarang. Hei dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan, bukan kebohongan, jadi kenapa harus gugup? Ibunya memang sempat menjelaskan tentang keluarga Uchiha padanya saat setelah makan malam kedua keluarga tersebut. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan lagi bukan?

"Lalu kenapa tadi dia ada di sini?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, kalau memang baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu kenapa bisa tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di ruang kerja pribadi kekasihnya tanpa rasa canggung? Dini hari pula? Dan menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang kembali gugup Ia pun melanjutkan. "Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Saku? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"A..apa? tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, sungguh!" sergah Sakura. _'Setidaknya bukan saat ini, kupikir kami sekarang masih teman'kan?'_ tambahnya dalam hati. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tambah Sakura. Kali ini matanya menampakan keseriusan.

Demi tuhan! Sasori merasa bodoh! Kenapa Ia bisa merasa ragu pada kekasihnya sendiri? Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun! Di usia hubungan yang sudah selama itu seharusnya mereka sudah bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain dan saling memberi kepercayaan bukan? sehingga mereka bisa bertahan sampai selama ini? Dan mereka memang bisa menjalaninya! Hei, bahkan terpisah jauh selama dua tahun dengan minim komunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing sekalipun hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi kenapa hanya dengan membicarakan seorang 'Sasuke' semuanya jadi begini?

Sasori mulai bangkit dari sofa yang Ia duduki dan mendekati Sakura yang sudah menundukan kepala. Menahan air matanya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Ia langsung menarik sang kekasih hingga berdiri dan merengkuhnya dengan erat. "Maaf, Saku." Ucapnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Mikoto baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya dibantu oleh beberapa pelayannya. Puas melihat dekorasi di meja makan itu, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tua di dinding ruangan tersebut. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi, tapi anggota keluarganya yang lain masih belum muncul satupun. Sang suami memang tengah pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis sejak kemarin malam, tapi kemana kedua putranya dan gadis merah muda yang tengah menginap di sana? Putra sulungnya Uchiha Itachi belum pulang sejak kemarin pagi yang pergi bersama Konan. Rumah hari minggu ini benar-benar terasa sepi baginya. Akhirnya Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik kelantai dua untuk membangunkan putra bungsunya dan calon anak perempuannya -Sakura. Baru setengah perjalanan menaiki undakan tangga, Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat tiba-tiba saja Ia mendengar pintu utama mansion itu terbuka, memunculkan sosok Sasuke yang sangat _berantakan_ karena sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman.

"Aku pulang." Sahut Sasuke saat melihat ibunya berdiri di tangga menuju lantai dua.

Mikoto kembali menuruni tangga menghampiri putra bungsunya itu. "Sasuke, kau dari mana?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau _berantakan_ sekali, nak." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke. Bermaksud merapihkan helaian rambut _raven_nya.

"Hn. Aku dari rumah sakit." Ucapnya. Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke terlihat sayu. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Apa! Kau terluka? Dibagian mana yang sakit?" sifat alami seorang ibu pun keluar dari dalam diri wanita paruh baya itu, meneliti setiap sudut tubuh putranya. Khawatir pemuda itu terluka serius.

Sasuke menghentikan kedua tangan ibunya yang sibuk meneliti tubuhnya itu. "Aku tidak terluka, Bu. Hanya mengantar Sakura." Ucapnya. Melihat raut wajah ibunya yang masih panik dan hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan sesuatu lagi, Sasuke segera memotongnya. "Dia juga tidak terluka. Aku hanya mengantarnya kesana. Dia mendapat penggilan darurat dini hari tadi, kebetulan bertemu denganku di gerbang depan."

"Begitu? Syukurlah. Pantas saja Sakura-chan belum terlihat sejak tadi."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab asal, Ia sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi kata-kata ibunya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah tidur sepuasnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. "Aku mau tidur dulu,"

Mikoto segera menarik lengan Sasuke yang akan menaiki tangga. "Sarapan dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh tidur sepuasnya!" Sasuke sedikit tidak ikhlas. '_Ayolah~ yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya tidur_.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi setelah ibunya bilang tidak ada orang lain yang menemaninya sarapan, mau tidak mau Ia menurutinya. Mana tega Ia membiarkan ibunya sarapan seorang diri? Lagipula makan dulu sebelum tidur juga kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk, dengan begitu tidurnya akan lebih nyeyak lagi nantinya'kan?

Ia pun mulai memakan sarapannya bersama Mikoto. Mengobrol sedikit untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di rumah besar yang sepi itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Mikoto yang berada di atas meja makan itu berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Ibunya segera mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan tombol _dial_ setelah melihat nama _Haruno Sakura_ tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"_Halo, Sakura-chan?_" sapa Mikoto. Membuat gerakan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapannya terhenti dan menatap ibunya.

"_Iya, Bibi Mikoto, ini aku Sakura_." Jawab Sakura di seberang sana. "_Aku mau memberi tahu Bibi, aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang. ada panggilan mendadak dini hari tadi. Maaf tidak memberi tahu lebih awal, kuharap Bibi tidak marah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Bibi di tengah malam._" Jelasnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Saku-_chan_. Bibi sudah dengar dari Sasu-_chan_, kok, khukhukhu.._._" Jawab Mikoto sambil melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan jahil saat menyadari putranya itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati karena ibunya senang sekali memanggilnya 'Sasu-_chan_', bahkan pada seorang gadis! Dan melanjutkan kembali acara makannya sambil tetap mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibunya bersama Sakura itu.

"_Eh? Sasuke ada di sana?_" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dia ada di sini, kami sedang sarapan. Memangnya dia tidak pamit padamu, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. "Anak ini benar-benar." Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu sambil kembali menatap Sasuke. Kali ini dengan pandangan kesal.

Sasuke? Jangan di Tanya, Ia pura-pura tidak menyadari pandangan kesal ibunya itu dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya agar bisa cepat menghindar dari ceramah ibunya yang super panjang kalau sudah marah.

"_Eh? Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Sasuke pasti lelah_." Ucap Sakura cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "_sampaikan terima kasihku saja kalau begitu_." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, akan Bibi sampaikan. Apa kau sudah Sarapan, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto lagi. Maksudnya jangan sampai hanya karena urusan pekerjaan gadis itu jadi lupa makan'kan?

"_Iya, aku baru saja selesai. Maaf aku jadi mengganggu sarapan Bibi._"

Mikoto bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada sungkan dalam suara gadis di seberang sana itu. "Tidak mengganggu kok, jangan sungkan begitu. Saku-_chan_."

"_Eng, baiklah. Maaf, masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan lagi, Bi. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Bibi lagi_."

"Baiklah. Oh iya kalau kau butuh sesuatu, hmm… seperti supir misalnya, segera hubungi Bibi ya? Akan Bibi suruh Sasuke untuk jadi supir mu." Mikoto terkikik geli melihat Sesuke yang tersedak air teh panas yang sedang diminumnya. "Selamat bekerja Saku-_chan_." Dan sambungan telfon pun terputus. Menyisakan Sakura di seberang sana yang sedang membayangkan tampang cemberut Sasuke saat menjadi supirnya dan Mikoto ke Haruno Style kemarin. Kasihan.

Melihat Sasuke yang akan beranjak, Mikoto segera membuka suaranya. "Saku-_chan_ bilang terima kasih, loh, Sasu-chan."

"Hn." Dengan cuek Sasuke segera beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Matanya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk tetap terbuka. Saat sampai di kamarnya ia langsung melepas kausnya asal. Tubuhnya terasa lepek, tapi Ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah menutup tirai jendela dan mematikan lampu ia segera menghidupkan pendingin ruangan dan menghempaskan tubuh polosnya pada ranjang. Baru kali ini Ia merasa rindu pada tempat tidur kesayangannya itu. Baru lima menit memejamkan mata, Ia merasakan getar dari ponsel di saku celananya. Tanda pesan masuk.

_**Haruno Sakura**_  
_**Time/date: 07.43 AM/ xx/xx/xxxx**_  
**+ 08572803xxxx**

"_Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu_**. **:)** "**

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. '_Ya, setidaknya gadis itu kini ingat untuk menghubungi ibunya_.' Batin pemuda itu. dengan cepat Ia membalas pesan nona Haruno itu dengan satu kata ambigu andalannya 'Hn', dan segera menuju alam mimpi yang telah menantinya sejak tadi.

_**~Kurake In Love~**_

Angin sepoi-sepoi hari menjelang siang itu menerbangkan helaian rambut merah pendek seorang pemuda, yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu dirinya walau terkadang helaian _pony_nya menusuk mata coklat _caramel_nya. Akasuna Sasori -pemuda itu- saat ini tengah berada di atap gedung rumah sakit Konoha seorang diri. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mata coklatnya terus menatap kosong kearah langit biru berawan gelap di siang hari itu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi langit akan menurunkan tangisnya.

Otaknya tak berhenti berputar sejak tadi, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu ketenangan hatinya.

Kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Sakura bilang baru beberapa hari mengenal pemuda itu, tapi kenapa bisa begitu akrab? Ada di ruangan Sakura di pagi buta? Itu tidak masuk akal! Ayolah~ semua orang yang punya mata pasti tahu kalau Sasuke itu bukan pemuda yang biasa, wajahnya yang berkarisma tinggi sudah pasti digilai dan disukai kaum wanita disegala umur. Apa Sakura akan berpaling padanya? Tidak! Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sakura tidak mungkin seperti itu pikirnya.

Memorinya pun berputar saat dirinya masih menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, saat Ia menjadi senior tingkat tiga di _Konoha Art High School_.

_**Flashback**_

_Pada musim semi hari itu adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi sekolah KAHS, dan hari itu pula Ia melihat sosok yang unik itu, sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sebahu dengan mata emerald yang indah menurutnya, menjadi murid baru tingkat satu di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sosok itu telah memenuhi seluruh ruang dalam otaknya hanya dalam beberapa detik mereka berpapasan, mungkinkah Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak! Ia tidak mempercayai hal bodoh seperti itu! Menurutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak pernah ada! _

_Beberapa bulan berlalu, Ia terus memperhatikan gadis cantik itu dari jauh, tanpa sadar! Semuanya reflex terjadi begitu saja. Ia seperti kecanduan untuk terus memperhatikan gadis itu, seperti akan kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas bila tidak melihatnya sehari saja, tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menyapanya atau mengajak berkenalan. Sampai pada suatu hari, Ia tidak sengaja melewati aula musik, Ia melihat gadis itu di atas panggung, duduk manis di hadapan sebuah grand piano seorang diri dan mulai memainkan tuts piano dengan jemari lentiknya, menciptakan nada-nada indah yang membuatnya terasa seperti terhipnotis. Ia semakin mengagumi gadis itu. Ia harus mengenal gadis itu! sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

_Dimodali tekat yang kuat, Ia mulai memasuki ruangan aula musik itu perlahan, menuruni undakan tangga diantara deretan kursi-kursi kosong yang terjejer rapih satu persatu. Setelah hampir mendekati panggung, nada-nada itu terhenti seketika, menyadarkan dirinya yang terasa terhipnotis dengan mata emerald gadis itu yang terkejut menatap dirinya. Sasori pun mencoba tersenyum lembut walau Ia tahu dirinya benar-benar gugup saat itu. _

_Tapi keberaniannya hari itu membuahkan hasil, Ia akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis itu dan mulai berteman akrab dengannya. Walau belum menjadi gadisnya . _

_Sejak hari itu, Sasori tahu Ia memiliki hobby baru, yaitu mennikmati permainan musik gadis itu, dan hari itu juga sepertinya Ia harus menarik kata-katanya kembali. Soal cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, Ia memang harus mengakuinya sekarang. Dirinya, Akasuna Sasori memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada Haruno Sakura._

_Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu, Ia dan Sakura menjadi semakin akrab, apa lagi mereka memiliki cita-cita yang sama. Menjadi seorang dokter. Yah~ walau mereka masuk sekolah seni, sekolah seni ini hanya tuntutan dari orang tua mereka, satu lagi kesamaan dari keduanya. Mereka sering melakukan aktifitas sehari hari bersama, seperti; makan siang di atap sekolah, saling membantu dimata pelajaran keunggulan masing-masing, pulang sekolah bersama dan sebagainya. dan tiba saatnya untuk Sasori menghadapi kelulusan. Tidak! Ia belum siap! Bukan belum siap menghadapi materi bahan ujian, dia sudah cukup pintar untuk menghadapi itu. Yang membuatnya tidak siap adalah, Ia belum mau berpisah dengan gadis itu, Sakuranya. _

_Ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada gadis itu sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya. Tapi Ia takut. Takut karena gadis itu pernah bilang padanya bahwa Ia senang bisa memiliki sahabat pria seperti dirinya. Ya, gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Itu benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa miris. Pada akhirnya Ia lulus dan melanjutkan studi kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa ada perubahan status mereka. Tetap Sahabat._

_Dua tahun pun berlalu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu setelah hari kelulusan. Entah bagaimana kabarnya dan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Apakah bertambah cantik?_

_Dan tepat pada hari itu, hari dimana Sasori sedang asik duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon sakura yang bermekaran di taman Universitasnya seorang diri untuk melepas lelah, Ia melihat gadis itu lagi, melangkah tenang kearahnya dengan senyum manis. Apa Ia salah lihat? Mungkinkah hanya halusinasinya saja? Kata orang, bila duduk terlalu lama di bawah pohon sakura bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi, mungkinkah Ia merasakan hal itu sekarang?_

_Pertanyaannya pun terjawab dengan gadis itu yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan menyapanya. Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar nyata pikirnya. Cinta pertamanya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dan gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut pink yang telah panjang terurai sampai punggungnya. Dan betapa senangnya Sasori saat gadis itu bilang bahwa dia akan melanjutkan studi untuk menjadi dokter di Universitas ini. _

_Mulai saat ini Sasori bertekat, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi! _

_Satu tahun mereka bersama di universitas itu, Sasori pun mengumpulkan keberaniannnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya di hari ulang tahun gadis itu yang ke Sembilan belas. Dewi fortuna pun berpihak kepadanya! Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura pun mengaku memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, sejak Ia sudah tidak bersamanya lagi di KAHS, dan memutuskan untuk masuk Univeritas yang sama. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar kebahagiaan Sasori saat itu! _

_Dan Ia bersumpah apapun yang terjadi, Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadisnya._

_**End flashback.**_

Tetesan gerimis air hujan mengenai wajahnya. Membuat Sasori tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi. Yah, Ia percaya pada Sakura, gadis itu tidak mungkin berpaling darinya begitu saja. Seseorang seperti Sasuke tidaka akan Ia biarkan merebut gadisnya, jika memang itu tujuan pemuda itu.

Tidak akan pernah!

"Kau harus mengalahkan ku dulu, Sasuke!" desisnya diiringi kilatan petir.

_**TO BE CONTINIUED…**_

**Waw, itu bagian akhirnya sinetron banget ya? (=_=)a  
sudahlah…**

**Halo semuaaaa~ gak kerasa setengah tahun ini fic terlantar, kasian kau nak *pelukin ini fic  
Abaikan!  
jangan Tanya kenapa baru update sekarang, (emang ada yang mau Tanya?) karena alesannya banyak banget. Dan yaaa chap ini kayaknya focus banget sama Sasori ya? Untuk kelancaran chap selanjutnya sih, hehehe…**

gak banyak ngomong dulu deh, maaf aku gak bisa bales ripiu dulu sekarang, waktunya gak cukup jadi,

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Haza ShiRaifu**__**, **__**Sindi 'Kucing Pink**__**, **__**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**__**, **__**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**__**, Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP, **__**Miho Yulatha**__**, Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a UchihArlinz, uchiha kyunna, NenSaku, Via, Laura Pyordova males login.**_

Oh iya, Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempat membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak review, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Juga untuk silent reader. Terima kasih banyak. Juga yang udah nge-fav fic aku ini dan meng-alert-nya. Arigatou *lagi*. :D

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah R&R Chap sebelumnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya.  
masih adakah yang mau meripiu?

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
